Naruto The King of Darkness
by PinkiePieParty122894
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina were alive? What if they neglected Naruto for his twin sister? What if he ran away from home and is taken in by Queen Solaria? What if while in Mewni Naruto ended becoming friends with Glbgor? What if years later they both run away together and get married? What if he was known as the King of Darkness? Yaoi
1. A New Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

In the Namikaze home a family of three were sitting down eating. The man with the blond spiky hair was Minato and the woman with long red hair was his wife Kushina the young girl whom looked like a carbon copy of Kushina was their six year old daughter Mito whom seemed like an innocent angel around her parents but in actuality was a devil in disguise and was a spoiled brat.

They were all smiling and laughing and enjoying their time together that they never noticed a sad looking boy watching them from the top of the stairs as he was wearing a dark purple shirt and black shorts. He has blond spiky hair and blue eyes and pale skin and looked like a carbon copy of Minato. He wipes his tears away and picks his bag up and leaves the house. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the older twin brother of Mito and the son of Minato and Kushina but he was also the forgotten child in his family.

His parents for as long as he could remember neglected him for his sister whom bullies him constantly for not being the most important one in their family. It has been going on for a long time and now Naruto finally has enough and has decided to run away from his home. He sneaks out the window and goes into the streets when he then noticed something glowing in front of him.

It looked like a vortex and a portal as Naruto walks up to it and ends up walking inside it. When he entered the strange portal he became confused on where he was. "Where am I? What is this place?" He asked himself as he looks around this new strange area with awe. He then heard something as he looks down and sees some kind of battle going on so he leans over to get a closer look when he stumbles down and falls face first in some mud which got into his mouth.

"Eww." He says and begins to spit it out not knowing that a giant spider monster was approaching him until he looked behind himself and he screams."Halt monster and prepare for justice!" He hears a woman yelling as he watched the spider monster being attached by a woman whom was dressed as a warrior and had lightening marks on her cheeks. The spider monster then falls to the ground as Naruto watched the woman with pure awe whom approaches him. "Young one you have nothing to fear now that monster will not harm you anymore." She tells him making Naruto nods his head as he stands up and hugs her shocking Solaria.

"That was amazing!" He says cheerfully and excitedly making Solaria smile at the young boy. She then frowns when she realized something she didn't know where his parents were. Solaria knew she had to take him home since she didn't want someone so young to be hurt by the monsters. She then begins to ask Naruto where his parents were but he then begins to cry and tell her about his life at home and how his parents neglect him for his sister whom bullies him all the time.

When he was done Solaria had a look of rage in her face. If there was one thing she hated it was people whom neglect and abuse their children. She then gained an idea as she looks at Naruto with a soft smile. "Naruto, if you want you can come with me and you can become my son and heir if you like." She tells him making Naruto happy as he nods his head and hugs her making Solaria happy as she picks Naruto up and puts him on her shoulders and walks away with him.


	2. A Year Later and Globgor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

**Naruto's POV **It has been a year since I came to Mewni and was adopted by Solaria and became the Prince of Mewni and was next in line to take the throne. I was wearing my new shirt which was a purple color with a black rose on it and I was wearing black shorts and black shoes. I even had the cheek marks on my face now which was purple rose marks.

I was now with my mom as we were traveling to where the meeting was being held to discuss the next battle plans for the Monster war. When we got there mom's most loyal warrior Mina Loveberry was there as they walked inside as I stayed outside the tent since I was too young to be inside. I pouted a bit but then I began to play with a wooden sword pretending I was fighting an evil creature, when I then heard rustling in a bush.

I looked at it and tilt my head and walked over to it. I peeked inside and saw a red skinned monster with four yellow eyes and white hair and some horns and a tail was hiding in the bushes as he looked to be my age. "Hi there my name is Naruto Butterfly what's your name?" I asked him curiously hoping we can be friends. The monster kid looked at me kinda shyly. "Umm my name is Globgor, I'm a size shifter monster." He told me shyly making my eyes light up at that.

"Wow really?! So that means you can become really tall like a mountain?!" I asked him excitedly making him blush and nod his head yes. "Wow that's so cool, hey you want to play?" I asked him curiously making him nod his head as we both begin to play with each other until we heard someone calling for Globgor. "I gotta go my dad is looking for me." He tells me making me feel sad at that but he seemed to noticed that. "Hey don't be sad we can play again tomorrow." He tells me making me smile at him. "Okay thanks Globgor, I'll see you tomorrow." I told him making him grin and nods his head as he goes over to where his dad is. I smiled as I watched him go. I made a new friend.


	3. The New Ruler of Mewni

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

"Okay Naruto now try to focus." Glossaryck instructed him making the blond haired preteen nod his head. He was now 12 years old and was learning how to use magic as he was dedicated in learning his own spells which was connected to dark magic. His wand looked like an purple gothic umbrella. **(Which looks exactly like the one Eclipa uses) **He closes his eyes showing he was wearing black eye shadow around his eyes **(Looks like the same kind that Eclipsa is wearing) **Midnight shriek." He says and uses the spell on an apple destroying it.

After that Naruto looked at Glossaryck and smiles at him as he goes over and puts his gloves back on to hide the purple veins which was an affect after he uses a dark spell. His outfit was a dark purple color as he was wearing a dark purple suit like vest with a black tie along with a white short sleeved dressed shirt underneath it and a pair of dark purple dress pants and black dress shoes his gloves was the same color as his vest and pants.

He walks back to the castle when he then hears the guards approaching him. "Prince Naruto, I'm afraid I have bad news your mother Queen Solaria has been killed." He tells him shattering Naruto's heart. The guard comforts the young prince as Naruto weeps for not only his mother but for his freedom as well, since he knew once he was crowned the new ruler of Mewni he would be forced to wed Shastacan from the Spiderbite family. As much as he loved his mother he hated the fact that he was being forced to marry someone whom he had full disgust over.

His own mother didn't even know that he was actually secretly dating a certain monster that he had known since he was a child. That monster was Globgor. Naruto blushes at just the thought of his monster lover. He then sighs and heads back to the castle and enters his room where his monster lover was there waiting for him on his bed. "Hello my darkest star." He greeted the young mewman making Naruto smile and blush. "Hello there dear." Globgor pulls Naruto into a hug as Naruto accepts it and cries into his lover's chest. "I'm so sorry about your mother love, I wish I knew of a way to make it right." He tells him making Naruto smile a sad smile. "You can sleep here with me tonight." He says to him making Globgor smile and kiss his lover's lips and pulls him into bed as they fall asleep side by side. The next morning Globgor had to leave early but promises Naruto that he will return soon which made Naruto happy as he got ready for his coronation.

After he was done he leaves and goes to the stage as he begins to sing.

**(This is the song he sings for his coronation) **

After he was done singing everyone applauded for him as Naruto smiles a bit but then he frowns when his fiancé Shastacan approaches him. "Well my prince shall we get ready?" He asked him making Naruto sigh at this. _"Let's just get this over with." _He thought to himself as he goes with Shastacan and gotten married as it was a quick marriage since Naruto didn't want to do anything fancy with someone he hated and had no love for.

After they were done they head back to the castle as Naruto went to his bedroom and asked one of the guards to show Shastacan where he will be sleeping from now on since he didn't want to sleep with him. When he entered the room he smiles when he sees Globgor sleeping in his bed with a rose in his hand as Naruto knew it was for him. He goes up to his lover and kisses his head and falls asleep with him. He may of lost his freedom and his mother but he was happy he still has his lover Globgor.


	4. Run Away With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

Naruto was walking around the castle as he was trying to avoid Shastacan whom wanted him to have his children since he discovered that Naruto could pregnant since he was borne with female reproductive organs as well. But the truth was Naruto had no interest in having Shastacan's children the only one whom he would ever conceive for would be his lover Globgor. "Ah there you are Naru." He heard as he was groaning a bit. "I was wondering perhaps tonight you will like to have a romantic evening together, just you and me." Shastacan suggested to him making Naruto roll his eyes. "Darling please we've been married for over three years now I think it's by time we have a child don't you think?" He asked him making Naruto ball up his fists.

He then turns around and glares at him. "I have no interest in ever having your child, nor will I ever allow you to touch me! I have zero love for you and there is only one person in the world I ever allow to touch me and he's more of a man than you ever will be." He told him in a cold tone as Shastacan gains a look of rage. "Who is this person you speak of? Is it that monster you've been whoring yourself towards?!" He demanded from him making Naruto growl as he slaps Shastacan for that comment as he then gained a confused look. "How do you know about Globgor?" Naruto asked him with suspicion making Shastacan smirk. "I've always wondered why you never let me touch you or ever let me even sleep in the same room as you,so I ordered the guards to follow you one night and there they saw you kissing a monster. How could you ever think you can replace me with him?!" He demanded from him as he grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him against the wall and glares at him as his eyes were filled with pure possessiveness. "You belong to me and nobody else!" He yells at him as Naruto was now afraid that he was going to hit him as he looks at his wand and reaches for it when Shastacan was knocked out with a vase. Naruto looks and sees Globgor standing before him as he wraps his arms around his waist as Naruto hugs back and they share a passionate yet quick kiss with each other. Globgor then got down on one knee and holds onto his lover's hand.

"Naruto my darkest star, please run away with me?" Globgor asked him making Naruto smile and nods his head. "Yes of course I will run away with you." He says to him as he grabs his wand and flees with Globgor. When Shastcan woke up Naruto was long gone as the only thing behind was the wedding ring he had given him.


	5. The Birth of Meteora

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

In the monster temple crying can be heard as Naruto whom was wearing a dark purple fedora which has a black ribbon around it and a black rose inside the hat as he also has had some black earrings in his right ear and on his right ring finger was a golden wedding ring giving him a gangster look. He enters a room and approaches a crib which has a new born infant inside. He picks her up and holds her in his arms. The baby had pointed ears and some red on the top and red silted eyes and a tail like Globgor's she wore a cute blue onesie with a crown on it and on her cheeks were clovers and her hair were curly and it was purple.

Her teeth were fangs and she has some claws showing that she was half monster on her crib was the name Meteora. "Hello there little one, how was your nap?" He asked her in a warm motherly tone. It has been a year since he left his kingdom and ran away with his monster lover whom he was now happily married to,he was now 19 years old and had just recently had a child with his monster husband the first mewman monster hybrid.

He then felt arms wrapping around his waist as he turns and sees Globgor. He kisses him as Globgor kisses back they then head downstairs when suddenly they heard an explosion as they see the magical high commission and Shastacan. Naruto's eyes widen at this as he takes out his wand and blasts them with some dark magic since he knew why they were here. "We have to get out of here now!" He says to Globgor whom nods his head in agreement and they ran outside as they eventually got to the swamp and they looked at each other and at Meteora.

"Don't worry sweetie mommy and daddy will be back for you soon." He tells her gently and puts her down in the grass and tries to cover her up to hide her the best he can. He then looks at Globgor as he takes out his wand. "I'll distract them you go hide." He tells him making Globgor look at his lover with concern. "Are you sure?" He asked him making Naruto nod his head yes.

Naruto was about to head towards where Shastacan and the Magical High Commission was when Globgor walks over to him. "If you're going to fight, then I'm going too." He tells him making Naruto smile as they walked other to the Magical High Commission. Naruto activates his wand and glares at them his cheek marks were glowing. "I don't want to fight you, turn back or I will have no choice to destroy you." He warns them Hekapoo shakes her head a bit. "Sorry your majesty but we can't do that." She tells him making Naruto sigh as tears comes down his face. "I know and I don't blame you for doing your job but I won't let you hurt my family." He tells her and begins to fight against the Magical High Commission as Globgor fought against them as well.

But then while they were fighting they heard crying making them turn as the couple's eyes eyes widen when they saw whom one of Hekapoo's cloned were carrying. "Meteora!" They both yell out. Naruto was about to run towards them when Naruto screams when he falls to the ground. He looks and sees his right foot was trapped in a crystal. Rhombulus was about to fully crystallize him when Globgor grabbed him and threw him away from Naruto and then picked up his lover and held him bridal style in his arms as they see Hekapoo disappearing with their child.

Naruto felt tears come down his face at this as he and Globgor fled. The size shifter monster looks down at his lover and wipes his tears away while tears came out of his own eyes. "Don't worry we're going to get her back." He promised him while Naruto sobbed in his chest.


	6. Shastacan's Demise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil **

Shastacan was back at the Butterfly castle walking around when the roof was ripped off as everyone begins to scream and run around. He then looks up and sees Naruto and Globgor glaring down at him. "Where is our daughter?!" Globgor demanded from him as he snarls showing his razor sharp teeth. Shastacan glares at them as he turns his head away when Globgor grabbed Shastacan and begins to fling him around like a baby rattle. He then stopped as Naruto glares hatefully at him.

"One last chance tell us where our daughter is or I'll use my nightmare spell on you forcing you to relieve your worst fear for all of eternity!" Naruto yells at him and powers up his wand making the spineless man pale. "I'll never tell you where she is! You will never ever see that abomination again!" He yells at them making Naruto and Globgor fear the worst from that as tears came down their faces. Globgor then growls and throws Shastacan in the air making Naruto confused but when he saw his husband opening his mouth wide open he understood what he was planning to do.

Shastacan screams as he fell inside Globgor's mouth whom the slammed his mouth closed and swallows him. It was the first time in a long time that Globgor ate someone. Naruto comforted his husband when they then heard the Magical High Commission approaching them. "Globgor you need to get out of here now." He tells him making Globgor nod his head and turns to flee while also heading towards the Spider Bite Castle which Naruto noticed as he sighs. He knew his husband was still very angry and wanted the entire family to pay for what happens with their daughter but also knew he was in no condition to stop him.

The only thing he can do is pray that the body count stays low. The doors then open and Naruto stands up and looks at Rhombulus as he glares at him and was fully crystallized.


	7. The Deal With Moon the Undaunted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

It has been 300 years since Naruto has been imprisoned inside the crystal as Moon and Rhombulus approaches it. "Naruto has been crystalized for hundreds of years, I've got no idea what's gonna happen when we open this up." Rhombulus tells her as they approached the crystal trapped Naruto. "I can handle it." She tells him making Rhombulus nod his head and uses his powers to melt the top part of Naruto's body where his mouth and shoulders is but still keeping him trapped.

"Okay I'm out call me when you need me." He tells her and and leaves as Moon lifts up her wand and looks at the King of Darkness nervously. Naruto gasped for breathe as he falls face forward on the crystal. "Oh my god I killed him!" Moon yells out nervously but then she heard a faint voice. "B...4." She heard making her look at Naruto. "What?" She asked him confusingly not understanding what he was trying to say. "B..4." He repeats again making Moon even more confused. "Before? Before what?" She asked him but then Naruto lifts his head up and motions his eyes towards a vending machine saying B4 again. Moon looks at the vending machine and then back at Naruto.

Naruto nods his head while saying B4 again. Moon raised an eyebrow. "Okay." She says awkwardly and walks over to the vending machine and pays for the candy bar she goes back to Naruto and opens the wrapper and feeds him the candy bar. Naruto then used all of his new strength and pulls left arm out of the crystal and his glove revealing the purple veins from the dark magic spells he had used for years and grabs the candy bar and begins to eat it ravaged do to hunger. He sighs in bliss at the fact of eating his favorite candy bar. "How long have I been here?" He asked Moon wanting to know as he continues to eat the candy bar.

"Uh like 300 years." She tells him causing his eyes to widen in shock as he begins to choke a bit. "300 years?!" He asked her in pure shock he knew he was locked away a long time but he never expected it to be that long. He then took another bite of his candy bar when he then looked down and noticed his old wand in Moon's hands. "So you're the new queen?" He asked curiously making Moon confused. "Yes what of it?" She asked him making Naruto smile at her a good nature smile. "Well it's just you're far too young to be queen, unless..." He then gains a look of realization as he puts his hand to his mouth.

"Oh no, your mother is she?" He asked her as he felt he already knew the answer as Moon sheds some tears and nods her head yes. Naruto then gains a sympathetic look towards her. "I see I lost my mother too, when I was not much older than you are." He tells her as some tears came down his face at the thought. "Ever since mom...umm since I became queen, everybody's been looking to me to end the war and make all these big decisions, but I'm just a kid!" She says sounding frustrated as Naruto let's her talk since he knew she needed to get it all out and get it off her chest.

"I can't decide the fate of Mewni! I can't even decide which boy I like!" She tells him making Naruto nod his head in understanding. "I know how you feel." He tells her and begins to fix his hat which was crooked a bit. "But that's not why I'm here. I need you to teach me one of your spells from your forbidden chapter." She tells him as Naruto had to hold back a scoff at that as he raised an eyebrow. "Forbidden? Is that what they're calling my chapter?" He asked her a bit shocked but he felt he wasn't that surprised since he knew after he ran away with Globgor he didn't have the best reputation.

"Yeah sorry I didn't name it." Moon apologizes although she sounded kinda sheepishly. "But the point is I need a spell, that can destroy something that is immortal." She tells him making Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and he begins to rub his chin at this since he knew of the consequences of his using dark magic and how people should never abuse it. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked her wanting to be sure. "It's my only hope." She tells him making Naruto nods his head in understanding. "Well the spell you seek requires a magical contract I can give it to you, but once your enemy is killed you must give me something in return." He tells her making Moon tilt her head wondering what he could ever want but she felt it was only fair.

"Okay what do you want?" She asked him making Naruto look at her in eyes with a serious look on his face. "My freedom." He tells her bluntly shocking Moon. "What?!" She asked him in shock making Naruto smile at her a bit in a good hearted manner. "Oh I know it's a lot to ask, but I've been here for so long all by myself, I want to buy my own chocolate or those little shrink wrapped muffins at the bottom." He says as he chuckles a bit at the thought.

"But these are Rhombulus's crystals I can't free you." Moon tells him making Naruto chuckle a bit. "A contract between two royal members of the Butterfly family whatever it'd be a king or queen is stronger than any crystal." He tells her and then he gains a serious look and brings out his hand for Moon to shake. "Now do you want to learn the spell?" He asked her. Moon smiles and grabs his hand and two ribbons that was made from magic appears and wraps up Moon's arm as her cheek marks glow a bit and the same thing happened to Naruto as well sealing the contract between them.

Naruto then motions her closer to him. "Come close." He tells her and begins to whisper the spell to her. He then smiles at her when he was done. "And aim it directly at his heart." He tells her the instructions for his spell but when he was finished he was crystalized once more by Rhombulus. Moon then turns to Rhombulus. "What was that for?" She asked him making Rhombulus shrug at him. "I'm just doing my job your majesty evil king gotta freeze it." He tells her as Moon looks at Naruto.

"He didn't seem so evil." She says and then she left with Rhombulus. Years later Moon was much older now and was married and had a daughter of her own whom had just killed Toffee making her return to Rhombulus's domain to see if Naruto was still trapped. When she saw that he was she sighed with relief and walks away not even noticing the crack in the crystal.


	8. Meeting Star Butterfly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

A few days later at the Butterfly Castle, Star was inside trying to feed Glossaryck pudding whom seemed to be acting strange after he was revived."Ready Glossaryck? Here comes the air plane." She says and makes air plane sounds as she brings the spoon close to him. "Globgor. Globgor." He says as he waves his arms around acting like a child. "Come on Glossaryck be a good boy." She tells him and tries to feed him the pudding but she then had the bowl of pudding thrown at her as she wipes her face and looks at him with a stern look.

"Glossaryck what have I told you? We express ourselves with our words not our pudding." She tells him sounding like a mother scolding her child. Glossaryck then breaks out of the high chair and tries to make a run for it. "Globgor!" He yells out as Star then opens a drawer and smiles. "Oh Glossaryck here boy! Do you wanna..." She stopped mid sentence as Glossaryck pauses for a moment and looks at her. "Globgor?" He says as Star grins and pulls out the baby leash. "Go for a walk?" She asked him making the small blue being's eyes light up.

"Globgor!" He shouts out. A couple minutes later Star was walking Glossaryck around the castle halls. Glossaryck then pauses and looked like he was about to go to pee in the hall ways when Star stopped him. "No bad Glossaryck we don't do that inside!" She scolded him but while she did that Glossaryck then noticed a squirrelicorn and begins to chase after it as he breaks free from the leash. "Glossaryck no!" Star yells out while she watched the small blue being destroy a rose garden.

Glossaryck then jumps into the air when he was grabbed by a gloved covered hand. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry about your roses." Star apologizes to the person whom was holding onto Glossaryck. Naruto looks up and smiles at her. "Oh don't worry they're just flowers. It's not like they're something really cool, like a squirrelicorn." He says and then looks at Glossaryck. "Isn't that right?" He asked him in a baby voice and begins to scratch his gem.

Star looked at him with amazement and approaches him. "How did you do that and teach it to me now." She says to him making Naruto smile an amuse smile at her. "He just looked like he needed a little head scratch." He tells her while handing back Glossaryck to her. "You know once in awhile, you've got to slow down and appreciate the feeling of a nice head scratch, or the smell of a freshly bloomed rose, or the taste of a delicious candy bar." He says and opens the snookers bar and begins to eat it after he was done he throws the wrapper in a bucket nearby which was filled with empty snooker wrappers.

"I might have some self control issues." He admitted while shrugging a bit. They both then begin to laugh a bit. "Yeah me too." Star admitted." She says and then she looks at Naruto with a curious smile on her face. "You seem so familiar. We met before right?" She asked him curiously making Naruto think about it. "Maybe I used to visit this garden a lot." He tells her. "Oh have you ever visited the rose tower the view is absolutely divine." He tells her making Star feel unsure about it. "Yeah I don't know I mean that tower has been condemned for forever." She tells him making Naruto smile a friendly yet carefree smile at her.

"Well don't let that stop you." He tells her making Star giggle a bit. "Hey if you're around tonight you should come to the royal dinner." She tells him making Naruto frown a bit at that. "Oh that sounds delightful but I may have other plans." He tells her making Star grin at him. "You got a hot date?" She asked him curiously making Naruto chuckle a bit. "Something like that." He says when suddenly the door was blasted down and Moon and the other members of the guards and the Magical High Commission appeared and Omni runs over to Naruto grabbing him and pinning him to the stone wall making Star shocked and confused with whatever going on.

Moon then runs over to Star and looks her over. "Star are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked her daughter with pure concern in her voice. "What no one hurt me. I was just talking to that nice man." She tells her mother making Moon shake her head a bit. "Nice man? Star that's Naruto." She says to her making Naruto tilt his head as he then recognizes her as the small teenage girl whom came to him years ago looking for one of his spells to defeat Toffee with.

"Long time no speak Moon. How did that spell work for you?" He asked her curiously while smiling a slight sly smile his voice was filled with pure amusement. Moon glares at him. "Not another word out of you Naruto!" She yells at him making Naruto shrug a bit. "That's Naruto?!" Star asked still in shock as she was escorted to an infirmary room to have her checked out. She was was then washed by the shower and went through many tests til she was strapped down to a table and had a lie detector test hooked up to her. "Are you evil?" Rhombulus demanded from her making Star groan.

"No I'm not." She says sounding annoyed. The test continued on until Moon walked into the room. "Is she alright?" Moon asked them making Star groan. "I am fine I talked to Naruto for like a couple seconds and he was really nice no big deal." She tells her sounding annoyed making Moon sigh and gain a stern look on her face. "It could be a very big deal." She tells her making Star roll her eyes. "Okay fine, but why?" She asked her making Moon face palm and gained a serious look on her face. "Star he betrayed his kingdom. He abandoned his people so he could run off with a monster." She tells her making Star nod her head since she already knew that.

"Mhmm yes right. I knew that. Kinda selfish. Okay then what? He blew everything up?" She asked her wondering what he did that was so wrong that had him crystalized. "No. They crystalized him before he had the chance." She tells her making Star's eyes widen at that. "Wait you crystalized him for being in love?" She asked her in shocked. She never ever heard of such a thing. I mean yes he did abandoned his kingdom but if he didn't do anything else except follow his heart then she felt they didn't really have a good reason for crystallizing him.

"To a monster and that's not all he didn't respect the natural order. He meddled in the dark arts and created his own chapter of dangerous evil magic." She tells her making Star roll her eyes. "Have you ever even read it?" She asked her curiously. She had remembered reading his chapter in the past and even learned one of his spells from his book when she wanted to spy on Marco when he was dating Jackie at the time. "Of course not." Moon admitted. Star then nods her head. "Well I have and it really wasn't that big of a deal." She tells her not really getting this at all.

Moon rubs her temples and turns to the members of the Magical High Commission. "Chime in any time guys. You knew him too." She tells them as Hekapoo thought about it. "Well I saw him one time eat all the candy bars at the royal ball once." She says which didn't sound very evil to Star or Moon.

"He told me he thought tang Rhombulus was annoying." Omni says making Rhombulus bump in. "Can you believe it?!" The crystal being asked her making Star look at him with a really look. "Yes." She says bluntly. "Oh yeah? He totally used to eat babies!" He says making Hekapoo gained an unsure look on her face. "Nope nope that wasn't Naruto, that was Bobipsa the barbarian baby eater." She says making Rhombulus point at her with his snake hands in a accusing way. "Are you calling me a liar?" He demanded from her making Moon face palm at this.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto was a pescatarian." He says thinking it was true but Star wasn't convinced at this at all. "Okay guys as fascinating and fact filled this conversation is I'm feeling kinda done." She says making Moon think otherwise as they got into an argument. Moon then tells the members of the Magical High Commission to leave the room. When they were gone she unstrapped her daughter from the table and looks at her. "You know when I first met Naruto I trusted him too. Believe me Star you are very capable for your age." She tells her making Star look at her mother with an annoyed look.

"Then why won't anyone listen to me?" She asked her making Moon sigh. "It's complicated, Naruto can be very...convincing." She tells her. "For your safety let me handle this." She tells her daughter making Star look up at her. "So what are you going to do?" Star asked her mother curiously. "I'm afraid the only option is immediate recrystlization." She tells her making Star's eyes widen at this. "What? No no no no. That's so harsh you can't just go." She never had a chance to finish her sentence since Moon interrupted her. "This isn't a debate Star. I gave my orders to the Magical High Commission, and they're on their way to his cell as we speak." She says and then heads towards the door.

"He is to be recrystalized immediately." She says and then leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Star watched her leave as she decided she wasn't going to allow this to happen. "Oh we'll see about that." She says and then she leaves the room to look for her wand which she found in a room with Glossaryck but much to her frustration it was locked. It took her a few minutes but she was able to get Glossaryck to unlock the door and bring the wand to her but then he begins to runs off with it. "No Glossaryck we have to save Naruto!" She yells at him and chases after him to get her wand back.

Meanwhile back at the dungeon Naruto was chained to the wall by his wrists as the Magical High Commission and Moon were getting closer to it. Star was able to catch Glossaryck and put him on a leash. "Super Sparkle Cloudy!" She shouts out and a cute looking cloud with wings appears. Star goes on the cloud and begins to speed towards Naruto's cell. When she got there she saw that Rhombulus was just about to crystallize Naruto again.

"Rhombulus no wait!" She yells out distracting Rhombulus who's magic bounces off the walls and hits hits butt which caused crystals to grow out of his butt. **(LOL) **"Oh great now I got crystals growing out of my.." He never finished his sentence since Moon cut in. "Oh Star you caused quite a ruckus." Moon says to her as Star turns to her mother and they began to argue a bit. Star then eventually convinced her mother to do a trial for Naruto.

Moon sighs and gives in. "Oh for goodness sake fine we'll have a trial." She says making Star cheer at this. "But I'm only doing this since I don't want no doubt amongst anyone in Mewni..I'm looking at Star that Naruto is evil and deserves his fate." She tells her making Star turn to Naruto with a grin on her face. "See Naruto? Around here we believe in a little thing called the justice system." She says she then noticed everyone leaving. "Hey where are you going?" Star asked her mother and the members of the Magical High Commission. "It's going to take a little time to get the trial all set up." Moon explains to her daughter.

"You can't just leave him chained up in this dark and smelly dungeon." Star tells them making Naruto gain an idea. "You know I always did enjoy gazing at the roses." He tells them. A few minutes later Star approaches the Rose tower and entered inside the room making Naruto turn towards her and smile at her as he sits down getting himself comfortable crossing one leg over the other looking quite relaxed. "Star I was hoping you..." He started but then Star brought out her own wand. "Don't move. I'm going to need some answers. Did you or did you not mess with dark magic?" She asked him making Naruto tap his chin a bit.

"Well...I did what I had to do for me. If the Magic High Commission and your mother thinks that's evil. Call me a villain." He says in a amused/playful tone. He then approaches her making Star look at him with caution. "Wait. Are you in my mind? They said you could be in my mind and I wouldn't even know." She tells him making Naruto chuckle a bit. "Oh Star if I was well I couldn't tell you now could I? But I'm not. That's a joke." He says chuckling a bit making Star chuckle nervously. "That isn't really funny." She says to him making Naruto nods his head a bit.

"But that's okay, cause." She brings out a bag and Glossaryck comes out and jumps on Naruto's face. "Glossaryck good to see you." He greeted him in a good nature kind of way getting a Globgor from him letting him know that he was talking about his monster husband but of course Star didn't know that. He then decided it'd be fun for Star to find out on her own. Star then explains why she brought him here and Naruto smiles and scratches him on the gem.

Star then tells him that she didn't trust him really at the moment but wasn't going to let him get not get treated fairly making Naruto nod his head in understanding. "Although this place doesn't exactly seem fair. What in the rodent is that?!" She asked as she stares at the rat like creatures that had wings and were biting at everything. "Well I love it here. Actually this was my room you know, back in the well you know before." He tells her as he sighs and looks around the room. "A lot has changed but the most important thing's still the same." He says and goes up to the window and pulls back the curtains revealing the rose garden below. "Wow." Star says she goes up to him and sits down next to him and looks out the window.

"This view is incredible." She admitted with pure awe. "Isn't it?" Naruto asked her with a soft smile on his face making Star look at him and smile a bit. She felt that Naruto really wasn't that bad.


	9. Miss Heinous's True Identity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

Inside the monster temple Star was setting up a party to bring both mewmans and monsters together. She was also grateful towards Naruto for helping her the last few months with everything including her Mewberty form which she finally got control over they even had another run in with Miss Heinous whom hired a hit man to kill them. After Star was finished with setting up the party Ponyhead came and gave her a photo booth as a gift for said party. She then noticed how the monster teens were standing across from the mewman teens in a stand off gang war kinda way just how Ponyhead pointed out.

Star's cousin then throws down his cup and looks across from them. "That's it! If no one is gonna say anything I will!" He says and approaches one of the monsters. He then complimented one of the monsters with their ripped jeans look making the monster happy at that as he begins to complimented him on his horns. Star smiles at this as she believed that nothing could possibly ruin this party. Meanwhile outside, a car with a chainsaw attached to it was sitting next to the temple.

"Here he comes." A robot named Gemni says as Marco comes out of the temple and begins to talk to the guy whom runs the goblin dog truck. Gemni then noticed that his boss Miss Henious's cheek marks were glowing again. "Milady your cheek marks are glowing." He tells her. "Put in the mix tape." She tells him making Gemni nod his head. "As you wish." He says and puts it on as heavy rock metal begins to play. Meanwhile back at the party Star was entertaining her guests while making sure everything was perfect.

When she noticed the punch wasn't cold enough Marco leaves to get some ice as Star uses her wand to freeze the punch bowl and punch. She then leans over and licks the block of ice to see if the punch was cold and got her tongue stuck to it. She then struggles to pull away her tongue when Tom comes over and melts the ice. Star then greeted him and asked him when he got here. Tom then told her that he has been here for awhile.

Star then chuckles a bit sheepishly. Tom then asked Star to dance with him but Star told him that she couldn't since she was busy with making sure the party goes right tonight making Tom annoyed. Everyone then begins to dance as the Princess from the Spiderbite family stands behind watching while messing around with her spider bite on her head which she hated so much. Slime then walks over to her and they talk for awhile and tells her that he wanted to cure her of her spider bite and explains what his slime could do.

When he was done she asked for some of his slime and uses it on her spider bite which disappears in a matter of seconds. Slime then leans against a wall and then tumbles down some stairs. Princess Spider Bite follows him down but then they both screamed in terror. "This party is on point good job girl." Ponyhead complicated her best friend making Star smile.

"Awww Thanks Pony." She says to her friend. "You know I think I really did do a good job." She says as Rich raises his glass. "To Star Butterfly for putting on this amazing party." He says as the Squirrel monster girl raises her glass as well. "And for inviting everybody to come." She says making Star happy to hear that. "Aww you guys stop." She says as she blushing from all the praise. As everyone asked her to do a speech which Star gave her speech but when she finished they all heard screaming.

"Help!" They all turned and see Spiderbite whom looked extremely distressed. Star rushes towards her and asks her what happened. "It was a monster." She tells them making everyone walk over. It was then an argument began to break out between everyone as Star began to realize that some of the monster guests have gone missing. "Please everyone let me handle this, I'll go look for the monsters you all stay here and enjoy yourselves." She tells them as she tells Ponyhead to keep everyone entertained til she got back.

Star then grabs Marco and head down the stair case to search for Slime and the other monsters. "Slime! Slimy dude." She calls out to him. She then noticed some slime on the ground as it looked like it was dragged away leaving a trail. Star then follows the trail as they looked around the place as they wondered what this place once was. They then came across a camp site as Marco inspects it when the candles blew out. Star then used her wand to light up the room when she then sees Mina in front of her. "Mina Loveberry?" She asked in shock making Mina raise and eyebrow.

"Mud sister?" Mina says in surprise. "What the heck are you doing here?" Mina asked her making Star sigh a bit. "I'm throwing a very important mewman and monster friendship party." She explains to her. Mina then looks at her in shock. "Wait, wait monsters? I've been throwing monsters into this closet all night." She says and then opens the door showing all the monsters inside the closet.

Star's eyes widen at this she then tells Mina that she needed to let them go right now. Mina then tells her that she had to keep the whole building safe from all monsters. Star and Mina then gets into a slight argument. But then suddenly the wall behind Mina breaks down revealing Miss. Heinous. "Princess Marco." She says with an evil grin on her face. Marco was about to fight her when he and Star were tackled to the ground by Gemni and Rasticore. A few minutes later Marco was strapped to a machine while Star was being held back by Rasticore. Miss Heinous smiles in a malicious way. "Okay now to set the mood, play the music." She tells Gemni making said android look at her. "Again milady?" He asked her in shock.

"Play it!" She yells at him. "Yes ma'am. Heard it fifteen times." He mutters the last part to himself and plays the song again. Miss Heinous smirks and was about to power on the machine when her cheek marks started glowing again as they glowed on the door as a giant rose begins to glow as well. The door then opens as a bright light fills the room and temple. Miss Heinous covers her eyes to shield herself from the light.

She then looks at the doorway and she brings her hand to her cheek and looks at the room with shock and enters it. Inside the room was a an abandoned nursery. "It can't be." Miss Heinous says and approaches a castle designed doll house with two dolls in the castle. One of them being a monster doll with red skin while the other was a male doll with blond spiky hair and was wearing a familiar purple suit and hat.

She picks the two dolls up and looks at them. "What you got there milady?" Gemni asked her in an awkward tone. Miss Heinous looks at the dolls and then at Gemni. "Dolls." She says to him making Gemni look a bit uncomfortable. "Oh I...I can see that." He says feeling a bit weirded out. "These were my dolls. I love my dolls." Miss Heinous says and holds the dolls close to her chest. "That's...that's very...nice." Gemni says not knowing what to think of this situation.

Miss Heinous then smiles. "I can't believe it. It's all coming back to me. That was my bookshelf, and my toy chest. This place, this was my nursery." She says while remembering about her past. She then spots the crib and goes over to it. She then begins to wipe the dirt from it revealing a name that says Meteora. "And this...this was my baby bed." She says with sadness. "But how is this possible?" Gemni asked out loud not really understanding what was going on. "Oh it's possible alright." They all heard Mina and turn to her.

"I knew you'd be back here one day...Meteora." She says with a smug smile on her face. "I beg your pardon! This is Miss Heinous, the honorable headmistress of St. Olga's school for Wayward Princesses." He tells her making Miss Heinous gain a sad look on her face. "No Meteora that is my name. At least it was my name a long, long time ago." She says and looks at the monster doll with pure sadness not even noticing her arm was changing. "Milady your arm." Gemni tells her making Miss Heinous look at her arm with pure fear which was now reed and looked more like a monster arm.

"No, no, no, no!" She says sounding scared as she tries to make it go away. "Shall I go fetch you your make up?" Gemni asked her. "Well ain't this a pretty picture? First Naruto wakes up and now look who comes a crying. Typical." Mina says making Star confused at this. "Whoa wait. Naruto? What does he have to do with this?" Star asked Mina as Marco wanted the know the same thing. "Don't you ding dongs know anything? He's her mama." Mina says and points to the painting on the wall with Naruto smiling wearing his usual outfit but was holding a baby Meteora in his arms.

"Naruto is Heinous's mother?! But how Naruto is hundred of years old. Besides that would mean Heinous is a...a princess." He says as Star looks at the paining. "It means she's a Butterfly." She says as Mina then growls. "It means she's a monster!" She says and goes into her other form and tries to attack her but Star stops her and they end up fighting against each other until Rhombulus shows up an Mina and Miss Heinous escapes.

Eventually Rhombulus leaves as Gemni watches them flee. "There's too much heat out there. We should get going Miss Heinous." He tells her as Miss Heinous's cheek marks begins to glow again. "That's not my name." She tells him. Gemni then gains a look of confusion. Heinous stands up and looks at them revealing She now has yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth and pointed ears. "My name is Meteora." She says looking very sinister. Naruto then jolts awake as he pants a bit. He then calms himself down and looks at his hat and grabs it.

He then reaches inside and pulls out a picture of himself and his husband and their daughter. "I miss you Meteora I wish I can see you again." He says to her picture as tears comes down his face not knowing that he was going to get his wish soon.


	10. Fun Night With Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

In Moon's office Moon was looking at some paper work preparing for a trial when she was then knocked out of her thinking when her door was kicked down by her own daughter Star. "Momma, I need to talk to you I just can't believe it!" She says sounding so hectic as Moon sits back up in her chair and rubs her face a bit. "Star I'm in the middle of." She never got to finish her sentence since Star comes rushing over knocking all of her papers on the floor and curls up on her desk. "It's blowing my beautiful mind." She tells her as Moon sighs and stands up. "Okay I've been meaning to talk to you as well we need to discuss what happened at the temple." She tells her making Star gasps in a dramatic way.

"Right?! Ain't it bonkers that Heinous is Naruto's daughter?!" She asked her still in shock at this. "Mina told me everything." She tells her making Moon look at her. "Mina? What you talking about? Listen I won't have you making ridiculous stories to distract me from the real issue here. That little party you threw at the monster temple. I told you that it was dangerous to rush the mewmans and monster relationship. You should have checked with me first." She tells her making Star look at her with annoyance she hated when her mother didn't listen to her.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Besides you should of checked with me before you sent Rhombulus to destroy the whole place." She tells her making Moon confused. "Rhombulus? I didn't send Rhombulus." She tells her as Star didn't believe her. "Lies." Star tells her in an accusing tone. Moon then had enough and used her magic to send her daughter out the room. She then locked the door behind her and goes back to her desk.

She sits down and opens a bag of corn chips and begins to eat it. She then looked at the Butterfly Family Book that contained all members of the Butterfly Family and past rulers. She then sighs and gives in. She goes up to the book and grabs it and heads to Naruto's room. She opens the door and finds Naruto in his Pajamas which was a light blue and had a dark blue tie around his waist and he was wearing dark blue gloves and fox slippers. But what shocked her most was the fact he was playing on a homemade guitar that was made from a skeleton.

Naruto then stops playing when he noticed Moon standing there. "Oh hey Queen Moon. Hi you're in my room." He says with an awkward smile since he'd never expected her to come see him at all. He puts down his guitar making Moon raised an eyebrow at it. "Did you make a guitar out of a skeleton?" She asked him still in shock at it as Naruto looks at his home made guitar and shrugs a bit. "I work with what I'm given." He admitted to her. Moon sighs a bit she still couldn't believe she was doing this. "This should be quick. Star just stormed into my office with some crazy idea about who your daughter is." She tells him making Naruto shrug and smile.

"Okay." He says to her not knowing why she was bringing this up til Moon brings over the Butterfly Family book and opens it. "Look I just need you to identify her from a picture can you do that?" She asked him making Naruto frown at that as he gains a sad look on his face. "What is it?" Moon asked him making Naruto sigh. "It's just I haven't seen my daughter for over 300 years." He tells her making Moon stare at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of." She started but Naruto reassured her that he was okay but Moon could tell he wasn't.

Naruto then takes a deep breath and turns the page to Festivia not even recognizing her. "Is this your daughter?" Moon asked her making Naruto shake his head. "Festivia? No." He tells her shocking Moon. "What? Are you sure?" She asked him wanting to be sure making Naruto nods his head yes. "Oh I'm sure." He tells her as he goes over to the window and sits down. "My daughter was Meteora." He tells her as Moon looks at him. "Well the name could of been changed." Moon reasoned with him making Naruto smile a sad smile as he shakes his head a bit. "But that's not her, my daughter had pretty little clovers on her cheeks and the cutest little tail in all of Mewni." He tells her as he thinks about her.

"I'm sorry a tail?" Moon asked him in shock making Naruto smile joyfully and nod his head. "She's got from her daddy ." Naruto tells he happily. Moon gained a confused look. "But how is that possible?" She asked him as Naruto smiles a sly smile. "Well when a king and a monster love each other very much." He says knowing it wasn't wha she was talking about. "I mean how could this not be your daughter. This is the complete history of the Butterfly family is this isn't your daughter then who is she." Moon tells him as Naruto thought about it. "I wish I can tell you. The royal archive would have the truth." He tells her making Moon confused at this.

"The archive?" She asked him in shock as Naruto begins to explain how they have all the records of the rulers of Mewni. Moon then tells him that she didn't know how to get there and that she didn't even know how to get there. Naruto then tells her that he could take her there at first telling him not to as Naruto shrugs. "Well good luck. Also if you find out what happened please let me know I had a daughter I like to know what happened to her." He tells her as Moon gives in. "Fine lets go. I can't believe I'm doing this." She says as Naruto walks out the room with her.

"Just think of it as a fun night between us, if that makes you feel better." He tells her as Moon sighs and tells him it doesn't. About fifteen minutes later after erasing Sean's memory they made it into a hall way as Naruto begins to sing a song. "Darkest of hall beyond of pitch oh where could there be light?" He sings as he keeps singing as he runs down the hallway til they come across the Archive room. Naruto then approached the door and tries to open it but then he frowns. "Hmm locked." He says as he then noticed the rat hole and pushes the rock out of the way and crawls inside. "It's so gross in here." He says chuckling a bit.

Moon sighs and tries to fit in but got stuck. Naruto then tells her that he will have to pull her out on the other side. When he finally got there she was able to unlock the door he approaches her and pulls her out as he noticed that Moon's crown was gone. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that the spiders down here like shiny things." He tells her making Moon groan. "That could of been information I could of used ages ago." She tells him as they entered inside and Moon was amazed with what was inside.

Naruto then explains what this room is. "Luckily I know where my scroll is." He tells her and goes up a ladder and begins to dig around til he found it and opened it. "So the daughter of Naruto and King Shastacan Princess Festivia. Was crowned Queen after her mother's imprisonment." He reads out loud as he looks at it with heart break. "They took her out they erased all record of my daughter completely." He says as he then sighs. "Who's Festivia?" He asked himself wanting to know the answer to his question he'd been wondering for over 300 years. What happened to his daughter. Moon then promised him that they will get to the bottom of this as they tried to leave.

But on their way out Moon stepped on the trigger for the alarm. An siren went off as they tried to run out the room and head back to Moon's office. "Okay it's clear that someone has orchestrated a cover up and I think I know who it was." Moon says as Naruto looks down feeling depressed. "They erased my daughter. I'm the one on trial." He says sounding hurt by this completely believing that his daughter was truly gone now. "Naruto I believe your daughter may still be alive." She tells him making Naruto's eyes widen at this.

"What? But how?" He says sounding shocked by this but also happy. They then heard the door being knocked on as Star entered inside the room covered in mud. "Hey." She greeted them as Moon and Naruto greeted her back. "Hey." They said back to her. After that Moon showed Star the scroll and they got to work on thinking up a plan to find out not only with what happened with Naruto's daughter but also to get the people whom were involved with the cover up to confess.


	11. The Butterfly Trap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

It was the day of Naruto's trial as he was sitting at the stand with cuffs around his wrists. "All rise. The court of the Magical High Commission, is now in session." Omni says as Naruto raises his head. His expression on his face was a bit serious. "Her majesty, Queen Moon of Mewni presiding." Omni says as Moon walks over and takes a seat in the middle. "Thank you, we are gathered here today for the trial of Naruto." She never got to finish her sentence as Sean bursts into the room with the type writer.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm late! We haven't had a trial in so long I didn't know where to find the typey thingy. Usually Rhombulus just crystalizes everybody." He says as he laughs a bit as Rhombulus didn't know how to respond to that. "But a real trial! This is exciting!" He says and rubs his hands a bit as Naruto smiles a bit. "That depends on where you're sitting." He says a little jokingly to lighten the mood a bit.

Moon then continued on to explain why they were here as she was feeling distracted by Sean's loud typing making her sent him a heated glare. Sean then began to shiver and begin to type more quietly. "We shall determine once and for all whether Naruto has commuted the evil deeds recorded in our histories." She explains as she continued on. "If he is found guilty the punishment will be.." She once again was interrupted by Rhombulus this time. "Death! Death!" He yells out sounding enthusiastic. Moon looks at him and scolds him as Rhombulus then calms down and sits in his seat quietly.

"Well that's all in order. But what is she doing here?" Hekapoo asked as she pointed to Star whom was sitting behind her. "Star was the one whom convinced me to hold this trial in the first place." She tells them. "If Naruto is found guilty I want her to be here to see it." She explains as Star grins a bit. "Or if he's innocent, which he is I wanna see y'all's faces when you realize how wrong you were." Star says confidently.

They all then begin to argue as Omni then asked Moon what kind of evidence she brought to the trial. Moon sighs and brings up some large amounts of papers. Moon then begins to explain what it was as all of the members of the Magical High Commission grabbed a stack of papers and go to sit down.

Star looks at them with an incredulous look. "You guys aren't going to seriously sit there and read all of that?" She asked them as Naruto wondered the same thing. "Yes I don't mean to fuss, but exactly how long is this trial meant to last?" He asked them making Moon sigh. "As long as it takes." She says and then tells them what they should do as Rhombulus groaned at this and face plants into the books. "That won't be necessary. I request a trial by box." Naruto suggests making Rhombulus perk up. "Awesome!" He says excitedly sounding like a little kid.

"Well it looks I won't be needing these anymore." Hekapoo says and pushes the papers aside. "Sean cancel my lunch order we're gonna be done here pretty quickly." Omni says and uses a vortex to suck up all the papers. Sean then stops typing and looks at them with confusion. "Lunch?" He says as Moon looks at Naruto with worry. "Naruto are you sure about this? The box is a ruthless seeker of truth. If you attempt to conceal anything. Crystallization may be the least of your worries." She tells him making Naruto sigh. "I'm tired of sitting around waiting for you to decide my fate. I'll give you the truth all of it, if it means Crystallization then so be it." He tells her making Moon nod her head.

She then sends Sean to get the box of truth. He leaves for a moment and comes back a few seconds later with a cart. "The box of truth has arrived." He says and pulls down the curtain. "Hey that's Truth or Punishment." Star says pointing to it making Moon look at her daughter. "What? No that's the box of truth." She says making Star chuckle a bit. "That my friend is Truth or Punishment we played it at my sleepover." She explains to her mother. _"That must of been a great sleepover." _Naruto thinks to himself as he smiles just thinking about it.

"You played it? The box is not a game." Moon tells her daughter as the box then begins to float and ask a question. "Who do you have a crush on?" It asked as Rhombulus gets all flustered. "Umm Queen Moon! Whoops!" He says and while blushing he covers his mouth.

"It must be on the wrong setting." Moon says and goes up to it and begins to switch it to the trial setting when she was done the box then begins to say some kind of poem which was different than the one Star heard at her sleepover as the box then asked them to take an oath of truth to it as Moon went first. "I swear." She says and places her finger in it. "I swear." Hekapoo went next. "I swear." Omni says going next. Rhombulus then went next. "I umm swear." He says as Naruto went last. "I swear." He says placing his ring finger into it.

"And now its time for trial by box." The box says and floats up into the air and flashes a light onto Naruto. "Naruto did you write the evil chapter, in the book of spells?" Omni asked him. "Exhibit A." The box says and an hologram of the book of spells appears in front of Naruto. "Yes I did, but for the record I never called it the evil chapter. That was your people's name for it. I wrote plenty of eviler spells that never even made it into the final draft. Writing is rewriting you know." He says as the book disappears. "Truth." The box says and Hekapoo marks a check in the evil box.

Star scoffs at that. "Whatever, have you guys even read his chapter?" She asked them annoyed at this. "Hekapoo the second question goes to you." Moon tells her. "Box pull up the royal archives for me would ya?" She asked it. "Exhibit B." It says and a new hologram appears with two holograms of Naruto and his ex husband Shastacan. Naruto then scoffs and moves his face away from him in disgust showing a lot of hate towards him. "Did you abandon your husband, King Shastacan, and your kingdom to elope with a monster?" She asked him as it shows the hologram Naruto running away from Shastacan as another hologram appears next to the holographic Naruto which was his monster husband.

Naruto smiles and blushes his purple rose cheek marks turning pink as well. "Oh hello sweetie." He greeted the hologram form of his monster husband. "Yes I did run off with a monster." He says as his face becomes firm. "But could you really blame me? How could I resist a smile like that?" He asked them as he begins to rub the cheek of the hologram version of his husband in a very loving way making it purr. "Truth again." The box says making Star gush over how cute that was while she noticed Hekapoo marking another check in the evil box making her glare at her a bit.

"Rhombulus the third..." Moon was interrupted by Rhombulus again. "Did you eat those babies?!" He demanded from him. Naruto then gains a confused look on his face. "What?" He asked him making Hekapoo groan. "Bobipsa was the baby eater, not Naruto!" She explains to him. "Oh right. I wanna take my question back." He tells the box. "There are no take backs in trial by box." The box explains as a funny cartoony hologram appears of Naruto with razor sharp teeth and was holding two babies in his hands that were crying.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but I'm afraid I have not eaten a single baby. Now I did hurt the occasional teenager, but only psychologically and they always deserved it." He explains to them. "We're on a roll here people." The box says and much to Star's anger they marked the evil box with another check. "What didn't you hear him, he didn't eat those babies!" She says sounding purely annoyed. "Star sit down we must respect the rules of the box." Moon tells her daughter in a stern voice.

"Fine." Star says pouting and goes to sit back down. Moon then stands up and looks at Naruto. "Naruto, are you sorry for what you've done?" She asked him making Naruto he quiet for a few minutes until he gave her his answer. "No I'm not." He tells her being honest since he wasn't sorry at all. The magical high commission were upset at this as Hekapoo declared him evil.

"That settles it. Rhombulus if you would." Omni says as Rhombulus was about to crystallize him when Naruto raised a hand. "Wait, I haven't asked my question yet." He says to them making Rhombulus stop. "Wait what?" He asked sounding shocked. Hekapoo then begins to laugh at this. "He can't ask us a question." Omni says. "Um I think he can, right mom? My mom said! She said in the rules!" Star pointed out.

"Technically since Naruto was once a king of Mewni, he's still a member of the magical High Commission, and each member is allowed one question." She says as Naruto stands up. "What did you do with my daughter?" He asked them and right away the Magical High Commission began acting like they had no idea what he was talking about until the box turns red and shouts out that everyone lied.

They were then trapped in a box like container as the box then begins to slowly make the walls close in on them. They all looked up and see Naruto glaring at them wanting his answer. "My Magic is no good in here." Omni says as Rhombulus and the other members tries to use their magic as well to try to stop the walls. "Moon please shut it off!" Omni begs her making Moon look at him as she seemed like she was struggling to help stop the walls from closing in on them as well.

"I can't do that. We all took the oath!" She tells them. "Oh no. Okay I'm done! I want out!" Rhombulus shouts out. "We're gonna be crushed!" Hekapoo yells out as Star sighs at this. "You know this is so unfair! You enforce the laws of magic on everyone around you! And yet for some reason, you can lie to us? How does that make you any different than the villain you say Naruto is?" Star asked them making Rhombulus gain a guilty look on his face.

"We got rid of your daughter, sorry!" He yells out. "Truth!" The box says and the walls disappears and everyone returns to the court room. "What the heck Rhombulus?!" Hekapoo yelled at him. "I'm sorry I'm just so tired of keeping it secret. Tell them Omni." He says making Omni sighs. "Fine." He says and another hologram appears. This time showing Shastacan with his daughter.

"Naruto your ex husband King Shastacan, he wanted nothing to do with your half monster daughter. So we swapped her out with a peasant girl. We gave her the Royal Magic Wand, and she became the next queen of Mewni." He explains to him. "Naruto has been found guilty of crimes against Meemanity, however the Magical High Commission has also been found guilty of tampering with Mewni's history, and omitting the truth from the Butterfly family for generations. This concludes the trial. Although if we're all being honest here. It seems like ya'll still have some issues to deal with." It says and then turns off.

Moon catches the box and sighs. "So it was just as we suspected." She says making all the members of the Magical High Commission look at her with shock. Moon then goes down and pulls out Naruto's scroll and shows it to them. "We knew there was something missing from our family's history. Naruto's daughter should be recorded here in the royal archives, but she's gone." She says making Rhombulus gasps. "Wait a minute. This whole trial was a set up?!" He asked her in shock. "You were planning this all along!" Hekapoo shouted at them.

"Actually, we all planned this." Star tells her. "We thought you might be hiding something. And it turns out we were right." Moon tells them and rolls back up the scroll. "You lies to our family for generations." Star says sounding angry over this. "We has to." Hekapoo says believing what they did was right.

"Can you imagine if the power of magic fell into the hands of a monster?" Omni asked them making Naruto snarl a bit at that wishing to have his wand right now. _"How dare they treat my daughter like trash! If I could use magic without my wand I would crush them all like the bugs they are!" _He thinks to himself feeling furious about this whole situation. "You let us live a lie. We shouldn't even have the throne. Naruto isn't even..wait." Star stooped for a moment and turns to Naruto.

"So I guess you're not my great great something grandma?" She asked him making Naruto look at her with sympathy since he knew she was just as much of a victim in this. "No sweetie I'm not." He tells her making Star look down a bit. "Then...that means...we're no more royal than anybody else." Star says while taking out her wand as her mother tries to comfort her. "You're still a princess Star." Moon tries to tell her but Star wasn't convinced. "No mom. We're nobody." She says and then lifts her wand up and uses it to remove Naruto's cuffs. Star then storms out of the room while Moon tries to go after her. "Star wait!" She calls out to her but Star was gone. Moon was about to go after her when Naruto grabs her by the shoulder. "I think it would be best to give her time alone." He tells her making Moon sigh knowing Naruto was right.

They both then leave the room and head back to the rose tower where the room was fixed up shocking Naruto. He then looks at Moon and looks down a bit. "I'm sorry I know I haven't treated you fairly. I should have respected our deal from the start and let you have your freedom." She tells him making Naruto smile a bit. "No it's fine Moon, I understand completely. I knew after I left my throne to be with my lover, I wasn't going to get the best reputation. But you know it's nice to know what happened with my daughter but it still hurts not knowing where she is." He tells her with sadness making Moon sigh.

"I promise you if I get any information about your daughter I will let you know right away." She tells him making Naruto smile a bit. He hoped he will get to see her again soon. **Meanwhile at St Olga's **Meteora was approaching the school in her full hybrid form as she had an evil smile on her face. "It's time I get some answers right boys?" She asked Gemni and a fully regenerated Rasticore whom were looking at the gates smirking. Too bad for Naruto he was going to get his wish but he isn't going to like what he's going to see.


	12. Meteora's Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

Inside the school ground Ponyhead was looking at her phone trying to call Star when a horse carriage was thrown at her causing her to be flung inside the school. The door then opens and a girl whom looked like a rat but was wearing princess clothes walks out of the school. "Ponyhead." She calls out to the bodiless princess when suddenly she noticed someone jumping over the walls and landing in front of her the smoke cleared revealing it was Heinous aka Meteora Butterfly only now she was in her full hybrid form with her clovers showing on her cheeks.

The insane woman looks at the rat and smiles evilly while laughing malicious laughter causing her to scream and to run inside to go see Princess Arms. But when she got inside there she saw her shaving underneath all of her arm pits. "What do you want?" She asked the rat girl feeling rather annoyed. "It's Ms. Heinous! She's trying to take back the school!" She tells her making Princess Arms eyes widen at that as she goes over to her alarm and presses the button as she sends out the androids that they reprogrammed to attack them.

Gemini noticed this and takes out a remote and pressed a button. The robot's eyes changes and each of them take out their hearts and throws them to the ground not only destroying them but causing explosions as well. All of the Princesss then all ran back inside the school and began to barricade themselves with pizza boxes. "We're all going to die." One of them cried which caused Princess Arms to glare at her.

Then while they were hiding a chainsaw appears as it opens a portal revealing Rasticore whom smiles maliciously at them screams were heard as Meteora breaks into the school as they tried one last time to stop them but Rasticore easily disabled them. Princess Arms ends up being thrown into the brunch room where she finds Ponyhead eating. "Ponyhead you're alive?!" She asked her in shock making her look up. "What are you doing?" She asked her and Ponyhead told her that she was eating before Ms Heinous comes after her making Princess Arms confused.

"She's after you?" She asked her making Ponyhead scoff. "Isn't everybody?" She asked her as they then see Meteora standing at the end of the hall way as Ponyhead got ready to fight her when much to the two princesses confusion saw her break open a door and walked into that room making them confused.

When Meteora entered the room she saw a bunch of the androids in the tanks as she then spots the one she was looking for. Her adopted mother and St Olga whom was also a robot. She goes up to her and plug her back in turning her back on. St Olga stands up and takes the web off of herself she then looks at Meteora. "Young lady did you unplug me?" She asked her in a strict tone. Meteora smirks at her while her tail was moving back and forth finally shells have all the answers she wanted and needed. "Good morning St Olga." She greeted her in a fake polite tone.

"Oh no you changed your look." The Female robot says taking no time to point at her appearance that she saw as flaws. "It's called a tail and I think I look great with it." Meteora tells her defending herself. "I think you look better without it." St Olga says again waistline no time to argue with her about her appearance. Meteora scoffs having no time for this. "Well I think she looks great with or without it." Gemini tells her taking no time to agree with his boss making Meteora roll her eyes. "I need you to show me my master file." She tells her making St Olga nod her head. "Yes let us take a trip down memory lane." She says as her eyes lights showing a projection. "I found you when you were just a street baby." She says and then goes to the next pic.

"I raised you as my own out of the goodness of my heart." She says and then goes into the next pic. "And I managed to find the perfect work/life balance." She says making Meteora glare at her. "Show me the real master file!" She demanded from her as St Olga tried to act like she didn't know what she was talking about. Meteora then snaps her fingers and Gemini takes out the remote and presses a button as St Olga's eyes turns red.

Gemini then opens her up and begins to click around with the mouse showing Meteora's memories. In one memory it showed Meteora strapped to a chair as she was being brainwashed by St Olga's machine. "No not that memory rewind more go back." She orders which Gemini did. The next memory shows of when she was a teenager and her tail was showing. "Mother why do I have to hide my tail?" She asked St Olga as the robot looks at her. "You know that old rhyme dear, boys do not make passes at girls with devil tails." She tells her making a heart broken Meteora do what she says. "No rewind." Meteora tells Gemini and goes back further to when Meteora was a little girl around the age of six.

She was sitting in the floor looking at her reflection while she was cleaning the floor with a sponge and bucket of water as she was smiling. "Oh mommy, mommy look! My cheeks are glowing. Isn't it pretty?" She asked her mother excitedly. "Do you know what would make you even prettier?" St Olga asked the young girl. "What mommy?" The young Meteora asked her innocently. "Suppressing your flaws." St Olga says and then takes out a rag and begins to try to clean the cheek marks away.

Meteora watched this memory with heartache knowing that this memory was just as painful as the others. "Mommy wait! I can fix it!" The young Meteora cried out as she makes her cheeks stop glowing. Meteora sighs looking away from the screen with a heart broken look on her face. "Please not this memory." She says with a sigh. Gemini then clicks again showing a man whom looked like a servant with a man whom clearly screamed snob wearing royal clothing. "King Shastacan the Lady St Olga is here to see you." The servant tells him making Shastacan look up from the crib.

"Oh St Olga thank you for coming." He says to her his voice sounding just as snobby. Meteora looked at the screen knowing this was the memory she was looking for. "This. This is it." She says as she continues to watch it. She saw Shastacan put his hands in the crib and pull out a baby version of herself.

"This baby is unfit to inherit the kingdom. She's absolutely heinous." He tells her as the cute baby Meteora then sneezes cutely while her tail continues to wag back and forth. St Olga then takes her as she looks at her. "Heinous, what a pretty name." She says as the projector turns off and Meteora's eyes widen in realization. "Mewni should've been mine." She says knowing that everything has been stolen from her. Her parents and her right to the throne the royal wand everything. St Olga then gains conscious and goes up to her. "I did my best raising you. All the other robot moms laughed behind my back. It was not easy. You should thank me." St Olga told Meteora whom only got even more angry.

She turned around and glares at her. What did she have to thank her for? Years of abuse? Years of her telling her that she should hide whom she really was? Years of making her feel like a freak she clenched her fists and snarled at her. "Yeah thank you!" She says yelling at her and then punches her so hard her head was pounded against the wall behind her breaking her apart.

"Hey this school has become so dear to me since I got here ten minutes ago! And I don't not come here to watch you destroy it." Ponyhead tells her as Meteora turns around and glares at her still rather angry after finding out the truth as her appearance has changed again. "Ooh you know what? You are clearing going through some things that actually I'm just gonna circle back later. Wow." She says sounding very scared. Meteora then smiles a sinister smile and goes to attack them as Ponyhead screams.

A few seconds later Meteora steps out of the school with Ponyhead's horn in her hand as she drops it on the floor. Rasticore knowing that Meteora has become incredibly unstable tries to sneak away when. "Oh Rasticore." She says making him freeze in his tracks. "Looks like it's just you and me now." She says to him and turns her head to him slowly as her eye twitches showing the pure madness in them. Rasticore then went on telling her that he wasn't interested in being in a relationship with her as he then tries to walk away from her. Gemini then scoots close to his now insane boss.

"Well looks like it's just you and me now." He says as Meteora growls and opens Gemini's chest and throws his heart at Rasticore destroying him leaving only his arm as it tries to crawl away but Meteora stopped it but stepping on it. She then begins to laugh. "Oh Rasticore." She says and then picks it up and while holding onto his hand begins to walk off. "Come Rasticore time to take back the throne of mewni." She says to him as she marches off to take back what was rightfully hers while also planning to destroy Star Butterfly and her family.


	13. A Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

It has been a few days since Meteora attacked the school and now Moon and Naruto were trying to find her since she has been going on a rampage still as she had just attacked the Pigeons. "Okay let's just make this fast." Moon says as Naruto couldn't help but agree with her. "Lord and Lady pigeon I understand your fear for your people's safety but please let us take care of Meteora." Moon tells them as they just blinked not looking like they understood her at all.

"Well that's going well." Moon says as Naruto scratches his chin. "Hmm stand by my pigeonese is a little rusty." He tells her as he then coughs in his hands and begins to coo like a pigeon. "They can't understand you! You'll have to talk to me!" Rich says as he was in his battle suit but was facing away from them which he noticed. "Oh turn around again." He says and then he uses the controls and turns the machine around facing them. "You'll have to talk to me!" He says as he had a look of rage on his face.

"Rich we know that you're upset, but please don't take matters into your own hands. Let us deal with Meteora." Moon begged him as Rich makes the machine/suit go down on one knee. "Look what she did to our castle!" He says and pound towards a large mess that the pigeons made making Naruto scratch the back of his head a bit as his hat was off showing his golden blond hair. "Does it not normally look like this?" He asked him feeling kinda tensed. Rich looked at him confused as he then points to something else. "No keep looking." He says and then they saw the hole in the wall.

Nature gasped at this and approaches it. "Oh my." He says as he stares at the size of the hole that was the shape of his own daughter as he had a worried look on his face. "Behavior like this, must not go unpunished." He says as he was having a hard time making the suit make a fist. When he finally did it began to glitch again as it began to charge towards a wall and the fist goes towards him as it punches Rich.

Rich then falls to the ground as Naruto and Moon approaches him. "Rich are you okay?" Moon asked him in concern when Rich comes up glaring at them. "Get out of my house!" He yells at them as they leave.

When they were finally outside Naruto and Moon approaches two unicorns and they get on it as he looks at Moon. "Okay so what do we do now?" He asked her curiously making Moon give him a deadpan stare. "Oh I don't know Naruto I was thinking we'd just you know the trail of destruction." She says and points to the footprints that were caused by his daughter making him chuckle nervously.

He then follows Moon on the unicorn he was riding when he then chuckles a bit. "Can you believe that little bird man? How upset he got? He's all get out of my house." He says trying to do an impression of Rich. "You know you might want to take this seriously." Moon tells him making Naruto sigh. "You're right it's just I get jokey when I'm nervous. I'm just been a long time since I saw my daughter." He tells her making Moon nod her head in understanding.

"Yes but this isn't a rebellious teen. This is carnage. Meteora maybe beyond your reach now." She tells him making Naruto smile a sad smile. "Well I can still try right?" He asked her making Moon smile at him. "Of course we'll try it just won't be easy. Even the little monsters can be a handful." She tells him making Naruto smile and nods his head in agreement. They then kept going til they came across a destroyed village as they then see an angry mob heading towards them.

Said angry mob stood before them shouting about what Meteora had done to them. Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine as he was hit by some very painful memories from his time from Konoha. "Lets get out of here." He says as Moon follows him. When they were alone Naruto rubbed his face a bit. "How are we supposed to find my daughter before a bunch of villagers with pitchforks do?" He says not wanting his daughter to go through what he went through when he was a child and was still living in Konoha.

"Naruto it'll be fine we'll find her first." Moon tells him as they then heard whispering. "Psst. Down here." They heard making them look down and see one of River's relatives Eddie. "Looking for the beast are we?" He asked them making them feel kinda awkward. "Yes. No." Naruto answering yes while Moon answering no. "Well that's a confusing answer. But we'll go with yes." He says and then he stands up.

"I've been tracking the beast for awhile now. Boy is she getting big!" He says as he kept going. "Imagine the size of her mother." He says making Naruto grin and chuckle. "Her father deserves most of the credit." He says as he grins a bit at it. "Can you take us to her?" Moon asked him. "Well that depends, do you have legs?" He asked them as he then noticed that they did. "Oh look at that answered my own question." He says and laughs a bit as he begins to lead them towards where Meteora was.

On the way there they noticed that her footprints weren't the same size and if anything they were getting bigger. "How does she keep getting bigger." Moon asked herself making Naruto frown a bit as he smiles a nervous smile. "Well obviously if you drank a bog you'd put on a few pounds love." He tells her as they keep walking but then Moon felt dread with the next question she was about to ask. "But what is she eating?" She asked making Naruto frown at that feeling scared to know as well.

"Oh I can answer that." Eddie says and stops by a tree and points to the air showing soulless husks of his family that were floating in the air. "She's been eating the souls of my family. At first I'd quite like the peace and quiet, but then I uh... I realized I do miss them." He says and then walks away from the tree and glares at the souless husks. "Except for Tim. I do not miss Tim! Thanks Tim! You're gone!" He yells up to them.

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh dear." He says knowing that this wasn't a good thing. "How is she doing that?" Moon asked out loud. "Well her tracks end here. She must be close let's try to find her." He says and enters some bushes where Naruto could hear some light snoring from over there. "Eddie no get out of there." Naruto tries to get him away from his daughter knowing she will rather devour his soul than have tea party with him.

"Wow! She's bigger than I thought! You ought to come look at this!" He says not even trying to stay quiet making Naruto face palm. _"Well he's dead." _He thinks to himself knowing it was true. "I think I better give her a nudge." He says and begins to nudge her with his foot. Naruto and Moon then see two huge glowing eyes open as their was a flash of light and Eddie floats up in the air.

Moon then pushes Naruto behind a rock to hide as she goes to hide there as well. "She has magic." Moon says sounding like she was panicking a bit as Naruto felt panicked as well. Moon then stands up and was about to power up her spells when Naruto stood up. "No wait let talk to her she might listen to me." He says and then pulls out a stuffed doll that he made for his daughter many years ago.

Moon then whispers for him to come back but Naruto shrugged and continued on. "Hello there." Naruto says greeting his daughter making her turn around and try to shoot him with her magic as Naruto dodges her attacks and looks up at her. "Before you kill me, I brought you something." He says and holds up the stuffed doll that was for his daughter as Meteora looks at it and calms down. "Bobo." She says and then she walks over to him as Naruto smiles a warm smile at his daughter.

"Is it really Bobo?" She asked she then grabs Naruto and brings him up. "Okay up we go." He says as Meteora holds him in his arms. "Can't believe it...it's really..." She says making Naruto smile big at her. "Yes it's Bobo." He says excitedly knowing how much his daughter loved Bobo since it was her favorite toy. Moon then asked what a Bobo was. "But mama made Bobo. Are you my mama?" She asked him sounding happy. "You know I think prefer mother." He says as Meteora got upset at that and her eyes begin to light up again.

"You know mama is just fine. What should I call you?" He asked her since he doesn't want to make his daughter angry and wants to calm her down. Meteora's eyes stops glowing and then she holds her mother close to herself and smiles at him. "Baby smooth." She tells him making Naruto smile up at her. "Okay." He says as Meteora sighs in delight and happiness and sits down on the ground. "Mama? Where have you been?" She asked him making Naruto smile a sad smile at her. "Well, some terrible, terrible people locked me up in a dingy old crystal deep down in a dark dungeon. They were a rather backwards maladjusted people, especially their old queen." He explains to her as Moon heard him and scoffs a bit.

Naruto then turns to his daughter and smiles at her happily just glad to be with her again. "But how that is an era bygone, and I'm hoping that now we're together again, we're going to have everything we've ever missed out on." He tells her making Meteora happy and excited at that as her tail wags a bit. "Like what?" She asked him making Naruto think for a moment. "I don't know. Uh how about ponies? Bedtimes past 8:00. Ice cream for breakfast." He tells her with joy as Meteora gains a look of disgust.

"I hate like ice cream." She says making Naruto laugh nervously. "Then no ice cream. What would you like instead?" He asked her. "You can have anything you want." He tells her as he also knew he shouldn't spoil his daughter too much since he knows what spoiling does to a child since his twin sister whom he hoped his husband and daughter never have to meet was the perfect example when it comes to spoiling your child way too much. "The throne of Mewni." She tells him as Naruto gained a sweat drop. _"Oh boy well that's the one thing I really can't get her." _He thinks to himself.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." He tells her as Meteora gains a scowl on her face and puts him down as she gains an irritated look on her face. "You said I can anything I want." She tells him as Naruto tried to keep things calm between him and his daughter. "But the throne is not mine to give." He tries to explain to her as Meteora scowls.

"It's ours by right!" She tells him as Naruto winces at that since he knew his daughter was right about that but also he knew he really had no interest in taking back the throne at all. "A lot has changed since we've been gone, and after everything that's happened at St. Olga's.." He says still trying to keep things calm when his daughter interrupted him. "I was a great headmistress." She says arguably with her own mother as Naruto sighs a bit knowing this was gonna be a long day.

"But you were stealing the life force of those girls to preserve your youth." He tells her as he now was feeling nervous since he can tell she was getting more angry. _"She just had to inherit Globgor's anger... I mean I love my husband and all but sometimes he can be a real hot head...not that I enjoy it especially in bed. No not now Naruto your daughter needs you." _He thinks to himself. "Oh you noticed." Meteora says with a scowl as her eyes were glowing again.

"Look we have each other now. You don't need this kingdom." He says to her with a smile trying to convince her to stop with her rampage. "Are you saying...no?!" Meteora demanded from him as Naruto sighs and closes his eyes showing his black eye shadow. "Yes I am." He says to her with a strict look. "Ugh." Meteora says and then stomps off as Naruto puts his hands to hips. "Young lady, you turn right back around!" He says to her in a mother like tone the one where the mother is scolding her child when they are throwing a tantrum.

Moon then comes out of her hiding spot having enough with hiding as she begins to attack Meteora whom of course fights back. "Mama you set me up." Meteora tells her mother as she fires her magic towards Moon whom makes a shield around her and fights back against her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Moon tells her which only made Meteora smile evilly at her. "That's too bad because that's all I want to do to you!" Meteora tells her with a malicious tone. They both then continued to fight as Meteora has Moon pinned down Naruto rushes over to his daughter with tears coming down his face. "I love you!" He tells her making her turn around and face him. "I know you haven't heard these words in a long time, but I'm saying them again to you now. Please Meteora come back to me." He says to her in a begging tone not wanting his daughter to get hurt or for his daughter to hurt anyone else.

Meteora calms down and her eyes stops glowing but then Moon gets up and begins to attack her as she has her pinned in some mud and rocks which she dried quickly with her magic as Meteora growls and her eyes starts glowing and fires some lasers at Moon whom dodged it. Moon then powers up her magic and looks down at Meteora. "I'm ending this." She says as Naruto's eyes widen at this. "No!" He calls out and runs up to Moon grabbing her by her hands and stopping her from using her magic as both of their eyes started glowing as Meteora noticed this and uses her magic and strikes Moon hitting her as an explosion appears.

Naruto groans as his hat was on the ground as he gets up and looks around. He then noticed Moon floating in the air still in her Mewberty form as Naruto had a look of concern on his face. "Moon!" He calls out to her making her turn to him as he saw her eyes looked different. She then made a frightened gasp and opens a portal and goes through it as Naruto tries to stop her. "No!" He calls out to her as the portal closes he then grabs his hat and puts it on and then turns to the giant footprints on the ground that were made by his daughter as his eyes widen when he saw that they were heading straight towards Mewni and Butterfly Castle.


	14. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

After Naruto arrived back to the Butterfly Castle he tells Star what had happened with Moon and so on after telling her that she went through a portal that was a rainbow colored which after telling her that Star whom was acting as temporary Queen had ordered for him to be placed under house arrest.

After that she had allowed Marco to go after Meteora while she goes to find her mother in the Magic dimension. But she ended up being sent back as she has no idea where her mother is. She rubs her face not knowing what to do when a servant came into the room and tells her that Marco had returned. Star rushes outside and finds that he was balloonfied like everyone else in the kingdom. She then decides to try to bring him back by using the Magic Sanctuary but when she tried to get the guardian to open it she ends up failing making her frustrated then she heads back with Tom whom then opens a gate way to the underworld.

She then looks up in the sky and sees the eagles as she knew that Meteora had got her father. "No I can't go! These are my people and I have to protect them." She says and turns into her butterfly form as Tom seemed shocked by that. "Did you know she could do that?" He asked a lifeless Marco.

Star flies around inside the castle as she saw the entire place was filled with floating bodies. She then noticed the painting open as she goes over to it and sees the cuffs. "Oh no Naruto escaped, Okay that just leaves another problem I have to deal with later." She says and then continues on until she finds all of the Tapestries on the walls had slash marks going through them all except for one. She looks at it and sees it's the one of Naruto wearing his usual purple suit while in the arms of his monster husband.

"Globgor!" She hears as she turns and sees Glossaryck standing next to her. She rubs her face as she felt relieved it was him and not Meteora. She then heard yelling in the throne room as she goes to check it out when she gets there she sees Tom being thrown to the wall and being knocked out cold. "Tom!" She yells out as she goes up to him. "That was so much easier than sucking all those souls." She heard as she turns and sees Meteora sitting down.

Meteora then turns to her and smirks. "Just one punch bam." She says as Star tries to wake Tom up. Meteora then stands up and smiles deviously. "Don't tell me you have forgotten all about your other boyfriend." She says in a mocking sadness tone as she lifts up her hand revealing she was holding a lifeless Marco whom was sitting in a throne like chair making Star glare at her.

"Isn't it Ironic? All that time I was chasing after Princess Turdina, I barely even noticed you." She says as she then snarls and smashes the throne in her hands. They then begin to fight as Meteora eventually has Star pinned to the wall and was using her magic on her trying to suck out her soul. "End of the line Butterfly." Meteora says evilly as Star was using her magic to block off her attack. "Okay, I get it you're angry. If I were in your shoes I'd be angry too. But you don't have to do this. We can fix everything." Star tells her try to seek reason with her. Meteora scowls at her knowing that there was nothing that can be fixed for all of the pain and suffering she's been through and the fact that her own family was taken from her.

"You can't fix what your family's done!" She tells her as Star winces in pain as she knew that Meteora was right she couldn't fix the past if she could she would of made sure Naruto got to be with his husband and got to raise his daughter since she knew that they didn't deserve any of this. "You're right I can't! You want my power? Take it!" She says as she draws out her magic creating a bomb as she blasted Meteora.

Meteora was temporary blinded as she tries to look for Star whom lifts her wand up weakly trying to use a spell when her wand was taken by Naruto as the wand turns back to an umbrella. "Naruto." She says sounding shock as Naruto powers up his wand as his cheek marks begins to glow. He then looks at his daughter whom smiles evilly and was about to kill Star when Naruto whom had a calm look on his face looks straight at her and says. "Midnight shriek." He says and blasts a dark spell hitting his daughter shocking both Star and Meteora.

"Mama?" Meteora yells out as Star couldn't take her eyes off the whole thing. "You blasted me!" She yells out as Naruto looks straight at her with a stern look on his face. "You can't do this Meteora!" He yells at her as Meteora seemed confused by this not seeing anything wrong with what she was doing. "But this should be all ours! They stoked it from us!" She says defiantly. "So what you're just gonna destroy it all?" He asked her. Meteora's eyes started glowing as she reaches down to grab Star. "Something like that." She says but before she could Naruto strikes her again with his dark magic.

"You're on their side?" She asked him sounding shocked and betrayed as Naruto felt tears come down his face. "Black velvet inferno." He says and uses his second dark spell which creates a storm of purple butterflies as Meteora was being trapped in a purple black orb. "Mommy?" She says right before she was fully trapped. When she was she begins to try to break out as the orb begins to crack and Meteora screams as the orb shatters showing all that remains of his daughter was her dress.

Naruto felt tears come down his face knowing he had just killed his daughter as he falls to his knees. "I'm sorry." He says with pure sadness in his voice. Star then looks at him wide eyes. "What did you do?" She asked him making Naruto look down depressingly. "What I had to do." He says not liking what he did but knew it had to be done.

Star then noticed everyone turning back to normal including Marco as Tom woke up and they all hugged. She then looks up and goes up to Naruto. "Naruto, you saved us." She says to him as Naruto looks at her while he wipes his tears away. "Oh Star, here thanks for letting me borrow this." He says and tries to hand her the wand back. She then looks at the remains of Meteora. She knew she couldn't fix what had happened a long time ago but knew she could fix it now. "No keep it, this wand was yours. It belongs to you. Things haven't been right since my family took the kingdom." She says as she then kneels down.

"The best thing I can do as Queen, is return what my family stole from you." She says to him shocking Naruto they then heard a baby crying as Naruto looks at the ratty dress and goes up to it. He bends down and to his happiness his daughter whom was not only alive again but had also reverted back to an infant. Meteora looks at her mother and giggles and coos in happiness. Naruto smiles as happy tears goes down his face. "Hello there little one." He says to his daughter gently feeling happy that he can have another chance with his daughter and to give her the childhood she should of had in the first place.

Star was shocked at that as Naruto stands up after wrapping Meteora in the dress using it as a temporary blanket. He then looks at Star and smiles a grateful smile at her. "Thank you." He says as Star could only nod her head as Naruto opens his wand up and begins to fly with it as Star wondered where he was going. When Glossaryck kept running around shouting out Globgor. "Yes we know Glossaryck, Globgor." She says making Glossaryck sigh and stand up. "No no, Naruto's monster husband Globgor, he's going off to be with him. I've been trying to tell you for months. Anyway see ya around." He says and makes an umbrella out of magic and flies away.

Marco the faints as Star wondered if his voice sounded different. Meanwhile back at the monster temple Naruto was using his magic to try to find his husband when he ends up using it on a wall making him smile as he walks through it carrying his daughter in his arms. He looks up at his beloved whom was trapped in a giant crystal. "Hello my love we're home." He says to him with a smile on his face.

**Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Rain **

Pein was at his desk as some ame shinobi showed up and bowed to him. "Did you find him?" He asked them making them shake their heads no. "I'm afraid not Pein Sama." They said making Pein sigh. "Keep searching." He orders them making them bow again and go off to continue their search. Pein then turns to a photo and gains a sad look on his face. "Where are you Naruto?" He asked himself hoping he will find his nephew soon not knowing that he was going to get his wish.


	15. The Coronation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

A few months went by and Star has been helping Naruto with his new duties as King giving him pointers and so on as she even was able to find her mom whom when she found had lost her memories but when she regained them she saw that her mom still didn't trust Naruto.

Which of course made her sad but hoped that her mom can learn to trust him like she did eventually but she was happy that her mom would think about coming to Naruto's Coronation. Star was now at the monster stadium as everyone was getting ready for Naruto's Coronation and when he sings a song for everyone in Mewni. It was then she noticed that Ponyhead was dressing Naruto up. "Hey Ponyheads stop no get away from him!" She says as Ponyhead looks at her with a smile.

"Don't worry B Fly the boy is in good hands figuratively and what not." She says as Star gains an annoyed look on her face. "I swear if you're going to dress him up in another rocker outfit then so help me." Star starts as Ponyhead and her sisters finishes and reveals Naruto. He was wearing a top like the one her father used to wear when he was king only it was red and it had two yellow rose marks on it and he wore black dress pants and black dress shoes and he wore his crown on his head and his wand was in his hands which were covered in his usual gloves.

All in all he looked fantastic. "How do I look?" He asked them as Star hugs him. "You look like a real live king." She tells him making Naruto smile. "Thank you Star, you have been so helpful these last few months." He tells her feeling very appreciative towards her for everything she's has been doing for him.

Star then tells him that it was no problem as Naruto chuckles a bit. "I'm so happy you could come so is Meteora. Meteora! Come say hello to Star!" He calls out to his daughter whom then comes crawling around the walls wearing her cute little dress that Naruto has chosen for her for the Coronation. Meteora then falls as Naruto runs over to her and catches her.

"Now how many times have I told you not to climb walls in your formal wear." Naruto says to his daughter whom coos as Star gushes over her. Ruberiot then comes over and hands Naruto his hand made guitar which he made when he was under lock down after being freed from his crystal prison. Naruto accepts the guitar as he was about to rehearse one more time when he noticed that the strings were gone.

"Oh dear it seems we're dealing with some technical difficulties I do believe I have some spare strings back at the castle I'll be right back." He says and opens his Umbrealla like wand and flies towards the castle making Star sigh at this. About ten minutes later when Naruto didn't come back Star leaves to go check on him. When she got there however she was met with a terrifying sight, Naruto's monster husband Globgor had escaped. "Naruto what have you done?" She asked herself in terror.

After seeing that Star rushes outside and sees that Naruto was trying to evacuate everyone but as he was doing this the Magical High Commission come down and put Naruto in cuffs and put Meteora in a cage thing and then they put a barrier around the stadium. Marco then tries to distract everyone and keep everyone calm by throwing a talent show which was directed by Foolduke. While doing that Star goes over to Naruto to question him while Rhombulus was keeping guard over him to make sure he doesn't escape.

Rhombulus at first was skeptical because he thought she might try to help Naruto escape but then eventually he reluctantly agreed to let her talk to him. Star approached Naruto looked at her as he tries to tell her that he didn't do it as Star holds up her hand. "Stop! I don't know what to believe. All I know is that I need to find Globgor, before he hurts you have any idea where he might have gone?" Star asked him as Naruto at first was reluctant to cooperate since despite his husband doing terrible things in the past he still loved him very much.

Eventually Naruto told Star that Globgor would be in the bog as Star heads over there. Meanwhile River and Eddie were talking among each other while they were getting ready for the bog beast hunt. Eddie then noticed something approaching them making River look to where Eddie was pointing as he sees a red skinned giant monster that was covered in mud standing before them which made them both start screaming.

Star then arrived as she looks at Globgor. "Oh that's not good." She says as she goes over to him and noticed her father jumping in the air catching his net in one of Globgor's horns. "Star sweetie! Look at your old man! He's caught the bog beast!" River yells out making Star pale a bit. "Dad that's not the bog beast! That's Globgor!" She yells out to him River then stopped swinging around as he and Globgor were staring at each other face to face.

Globgor then screams out a powerful roar creating a path for himself as he begins to run off with River and Eddie still attached to his horn. Star's eyes widen at this as she turned into her butterfly form and chases after them. Star then grabs her father and Eddie and bring them to safety after that she goes over to Globgor. "Globgor! You need to come with me! Now!" She tells him in an urgent tone but Globgor just keeps looking ahead and keeps going.

"No! You stay away from me!" He yells at her making Star shake her head and she begins to use her magic on him but Globgor used his size shifting powers to turn small allowing himself to dodge her attacks until he grew bigger again and he grabs her in his two hands as he glares at her. "I said stay away from me! I'm just trying to protect my wife and child!" He tells her feeling frustrated. "I'm a father myself!" River calls out to him making Globgor look at him.

"Her father." River tells him pointing to his hands where he was keeping Star trapped in. Globgor's eyes widen at that as he lets his hands go freeing Star. "Oh! Oh! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Look, I have to go, far, far away from here. If the Mewmans find out I'm free, they're just gonna take out on my family." He explains to Star why he was trying so hard to run away. Star looked at him with confusion. "So you're not gonna hurt anyone?" She asked him making Globgor's eyes widen as he tells her no and then he shrinks down to his original and normal size.

After that Star goes over to him and sighs. "Look Globgor, Naruto and Meteora are already in trouble." She tells him making Globgor sigh and shake his head a bit feeling helpless. "What am I supposed to do about this?" He asked as Star sighs some more. "Look you're gonna have to trust me so just take my hand and I'll take you to them." She tells him as Globgor looks at her many hands with confusion.

"Umm which one do I take?" He asked her confusingly. Meanwhile back at the new monster stadium the talent show was so far proving to be well...a disaster until Marco and Tom begins to sing a duet together. After they were done a portal appeared and Star steps out along with Globgor whom was in shackles making everyone panic. Star then calms everyone down as she tries to tell everyone that he isn't dangerous as her friend Janna comes over with her phone and takes a picture of Globgor. "Wow nice work Naruto, I can totally see what you see in him now." She says and walks away as Star kept trying to tell everyone that Globgor wasn't dangerous when the Magical High Commission come down and told everyone that Globgor was still very dangerous and that he will scoop them all up and eat them all.

They then decided to crystallize him and Naruto as Hekapoo burns the curtain revealing Naruto to everyone as Globgor and Naruto's gaze meets each other. "Ah my darkest star." Globgor says to him as he smiles at his beloved as Naruto looks at his monster lover. "It's you." Naruto says while tears of joy goes down his face. "It seems we got ourselves into quite some trouble huh my love?" Naruto asked Globgor as his monster husband chuckles a bit. "It seems that what but why did you free me? I told I didn't want this?" He asked him making Naruto shake his head.

"But I didn't free you I swear." Naruto tells him as Globgor then asked who did but then his eyes widen in terror when he saw his beloved being crystallized again making him go into a rage. He breaks out of his chains and begins to fight against the Magical High Commission. As the battle went on Meteora whom was in her cage and play pen sucking her thumb when she then noticed her father. "Dada." She says and tries to go over to him but the cage was blocking her way.

Meteora's eyes then glows a lime green as she uses her magic to get rid of the cage and her play pen freeing her. She then giggles in joy and tries to crawl over to her father which Naruto noticed. "No baby don't go to daddy, you come to mommy." He tells her as he tries to get his daughter to stay out of the fray knowing she will get hurt. But then Meteora then found herself trapped in the fire that was made during the fray. Globgor was fighting against Omni when he then heard someone in the crowd yell out that there was a baby in the fire.

Globgor's eyes widen at this as he takes a look. "Baby?" He says as he then noticed his daughter was in the middle of the fire as she was crying. "No Meteora!" He yells out as he blows at fire with his powerful lungs putting the fire out after the fire was out, Globgor shrinks down to his original size and goes over to his daughter and picks her up in his arms. "Dada?" Meteora says while tears were pricked in her eyes. Globgor felt some tears pricking in his eyes as well as he smiles at his daughter whom he had thought was dead a long tile ago and was thrilled to know she was alive and well. "Yeah it's dada." He says as he brings his daughter's face close to his making everyone feel touched by the cute scene.

After that Globgor then tries to bargain with Rhombulus and the Magical High Commission about crystallizing him instead but right before Rhombulus could River got involved and stood up for Globgor. The next thing anybody knew was that Start has gotten the truth out of Rhombulus about how he was the one whom freed Globgor from the crystal which of course had gotten him being sent to the dungeon. But Globgor then decided to leave anyway since he felt it was still for the best but Naruto then decided to have his subjects decide for them and in the end everyone agrees to let Globgor stay.

Then after everything calmed down Naruto was finally able to sing his song for everyone. He then begins to strum his strings on his guitar. **"It's some kind of magic. When we make it through the night. It's some kind of magic. **As he was singing Janna then motions Globgor over to him as he joins in as well. **"When face what's wrong or right. And head into the future. When nothing's quite so clear. But I won't even falter. Won't even falter. When it's you I'm with my dear. Cause all I wanna do, is stay in Mewni with you. And all I wanna see is you right here next to me." **

They both finished the song as everyone in the crowd applauded for them but while they applauded they never noticed the crow with a scar around it's eye flying over them as it caws. A storm was coming, and it was going to do everything it can to bring down Naruto and his family.


	16. End of Magic and Entering an Old World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

After the Coronation things were slowly going back to normal as Naruto was so happy to have his entire family back together again as Star hoped everything turns out alright for them both but of course the happiness didn't last as Mina and the other Solarian warriors were now attacking new monster city and they all found out that the one whom was leading them was Moon, Star's own mother and even though Naruto surrendered and gave up his wand to Moon.

Mina still refused to back down and tried to kill them as Naruto and Moon and Marco and Star were saved by Hekapoo and took them to a cavern so they can hide from Mina. But Star then decided to go to the Magic Dimension where she was trying to destroy the magic by using the whispering spell. But she was having trouble but then Naruto and Moon and Meteora appears and they helped her out and together they were able to destroy the Realm of Magic.

After that they were now back in Mewni which was now fused with Earth as Naruto smiles as he watches Star and Marco kissing each other as Naruto felt sincerely happy for them. He then leans his head against his husband's shoulder as another portal appears shocking everyone as Kami comes through the portal. "Naruto it's time for you to return to your world." She tells him shocking them. "What do you mean? Why do I have to go back?" He asked her making the goddesses sigh.

"Because you need to fulfill your destiny and bring peace among the elemental nations, and to stop the corruption in Konoha." She tells him making Naruto's eyes widen as he thinks about it for a few minutes. "Alright I'll go I'm exchange I want to bring my husband and daughter with me." He tells her making Kami nod her head in understanding. "Very well, also to help you." She says and snaps her fingers and Naruto's and Meteora's cheek marks appears again and Naruto's old wand was returned to him.

After that a bright light engulfs them and when it dies down they were in the hidden Rain village. Naruto looks at the gates to said village as he knew this was just the beginning for him.


	17. Where Are You Naruto?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil**

In Konoha Minato was in his office doing paper work as he looks outside the window with a sad look on his face. "Naruto." He says to himself as he looks away. It has been years since his son ran away from home the worst part about it is that he had no one to blame but himself.

After a few months after Naruto left Minato and Kushina were looking at some family photos when they spotted Naruto in them and how he kept fading in the back ground more and more in the pictures. After that Minato and Kushina finally realized how badly they had neglected their son. They then went upstairs to his room to check on him and to tell him they will finally start training him but when they entered inside they saw that his room was empty and that Naruto was long gone much to their heartache.

They then searched around his room to find any clue to where he had gone as they ended up finding his diary there they picked it up and read it and were horrified with what they had found. They found out that Naruto was beaten by the villagers and that his sister was the ring leader whom told them that her brother was a demon and a monster hoping to kill him so she can become the heir of the clan instead much to their anger and disgust not only that but they found out all things that Mito said Naruto did Mito was the real culprit.

Needless to say when Mito came home she was giving the beaten of her life and was disowned from their family and was kicked out into the streets there she ended up moving in the red light district and on top of that she was forbidden to become a ninja and had her chakra sealed away the last thing he heard about her was that she was now working in a brothel not that Minato and Kushina really cared since they felt she deserved it.

Now all Minato and Kushina wanted to do was to find their son and get down on their knees and begged for forgiveness and begged him to come home. He remembered how depressed Kushina was she ended up almost killing herself over it as he feels tears come down his face knowing how badly he failed his son. "Naruto wherever you are please come home...I'm so sorry." Minato says with sadness in his voice. Just where are you Naruto?


	18. Nagato Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil

After arriving in his old dimension Naruto looks around as his baby was in his arms and Globgor was out looking for food for himself and his wife and baby. Naruto sighs as he sits down on a rock and waits for him but then while he waited he saw some paper butterflies fly around him as Meteora ate one of them. "Are you Naruto?" A woman asked him making him look at her. "Yes I am." He says to her as Konan seemed shocked she didn't think Naruto would be 18 by now but knew that wherever he was time must of been different for him.

"I've come here to bring you to your uncle Nagato." Konan tells him making his eyes widen at this. He couldn't believe it he had an uncle. Globgor then shows up with some food and he looks at Naruto and Konan and back at Naruto again. "So what did I miss?" He asked him making Naruto look at his husband.

A few moments later they arrived at the hidden village in the rain while Globgor was taking a turn carrying their daughter whom was fast asleep in his arms making both parents smile as Konan brings them both a large hidden room that had a crippled man with red hair and unique eyes sitting down in a chair as he looked barely alive. "Hello Naruto it's so nice to finally meet you." He greets him making Naruto look at him he could tell because of the red hair that Nagato is an Uzumaki.

"It's nice to meet you too Nagato." He greeted him as Nagato smiles at him weakly. Konan then leaves so they can talk. "Naruto I like a favor from you please." He says to him making Naruto raise an eyebrow wondering what it is.


	19. The New Kage of the Rain Village

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil

Inside the rain village Naruto was looking at the mirror adjusting his tie as he finishes and heads out but not before kissing his daughter and husband as he leaves his home to head towards the kage tower. It has been a few weeks since he became the new Amekage since Nagato couldn't do it anymore since he had gotten too weak to do so.

As Naruto enters inside and sits behind his new desk and drinks some tea and gives out the missions to the rain shinobi as he was planning to make a lot of alliances with all the different villages in the elemental nations. The door then opens and Obito enters inside and bows to Naruto, after the blond haired kage helped Obito with discovering that Madara had used him and that he and Madara were nothing more but pawns in Zetsu's game he began to slowly redeem himself and showed true loyalty to Naruto since they both wanted the same thing peace.

"Naruto sama, the chunnin exams are beginning again this year will you be accepting the invitation?" He asked him making Naruto look at him and smile. "Why of course after all it'd be a perfect opportunity to show everyone the true strength of our village now yes? Please go tell the other members of the Akatsuki to have their students ready and so on." He tells him making Obito nod his head as he leaves. Naruto smiles and continues to drink some tea yes he had so much planned for the village where his father and other so called family lives as he had planned to show them exactly what they had thrown away and when they ask for him back he's gonna simply say no. He knew it was petty but he can't simply bring himself to forgive any of them especially after all the pain they put him through. Yes it was gonna be an interesting couple of months.


	20. The Chunnin Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil

A few months later it was time for the chunnin exams as everyone was looking forward to it especially since now Orochimaru was gone as he was killed by the Amekage, Minato was in his office getting ready to head off to the stadium to witness the final part of the exams.

When he got there he saw that the Raikage and the Tsukikage and the Kazekage was here. "I'm so very sorry I'm late, this little one was being a bit fussy and didn't want to leave." He hears as he looks and his eyes widen when he sees his long lost son standing before him. He saw that he wore a nice looking dark purple suit with a black tie that had a red rose pin on it and he wore a dark purple fedora with a red rose inside said hat and he wore black dress shoes he was eighteen now and he also had two purple rose marks on his cheeks and wore light purple gloves as he was holding a baby in his arms which had purple hair and pale skin and two green clover marks on her cheeks and she had red silted eyes and wore a cute little dress and she had claws and fangs and a cute little tail.

And right next to him was a huge red monster like being as he and Naruto had matching golden wedding rings as they looked very close as he had an arm wrapped around Naruto's waist. Minato realized right away that this person was most likely Naruto's lover and the baby in his arms was his granddaughter. Naruto sits down next to Mizukage Mei while Globgor sat next to Naruto.

Minato looks at his son with joy as he decides to talk to him after the Chunnin exams were over. The chunnin exams started and Neji was facing against one of the rain nins. He was spouting off nonsense about faith and etc. The fight began and the rain ninja easily beaten Neji in a matter of seconds. Naruto smiles with a proud smile feeling proud of the ninjas in his village.

The other Kages were impressed by this too. "Your Shinobi are very impressive." The Raikage commented Naruto making him smile at him. "Why thank you Raikage sama, ever since I've become the Amekage I've been making so many changes in my village I even set up a new training program and fixed up the ninja academy too." Naruto tells him smiling at him. "Well it definitely seems to be working." The Kazekage says to him as he thought about making an alliance with Naruto while the other Kages were thinking the same thing.

Minato frowns looking down knowing he had thrown away such a precious gem in his village for such a spoiled brat. Speaking of his daughter she was now in prison for killing one of her clients after he refused to pay her after sleeping with her. She had truly fallen. "I'm a horrible father." Minato thinks to himself. Hours later the Chunnin exams ended and Naruto was about to head back to the hotel with his husband and daughter when Minato stopped him. "Naruto wait can we talk please?" Minato says to him making Naruto turn to him and raise an eyebrow at this. "Fine you have 45 minutes of my time." He says to him making Minato smile a grateful smile at him and they walked towards a tea shop to talk to each other as Minato was determined to do everything to convince his son to come home and to forgive them so they can be a family again not knowing that what has been broken can never be repaired.


	21. I Can't Forgive You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil

When they arrived at the tea shop they both sat down as Minato and Naruto ordered some tea. As they sat Minato smiles at Naruto warmly while Naruto was frowning and raising an eyebrow he knew what Minato was up to but he also knew it was never going to work. "Okay now lets start the chat shall we Minato? I know what your motives are okay, I know that you plan to ask me to come back to Konoha so we can go back to be a so called "happy family" well I hate to break it up to you that's never going to work." He tells him making Minato's eyes widen at that as he wondered how he knew that when Naruto brings out his parasol wand and a black hole appears showing what Kakashi and the others were doing making Minato's eyes widen.

"This is my eye seeing spell I use it to spy on others and I've used it to to spy on you and your so called family to see what you've been up to I know that Mito my so called sister is now locked up for murder and is a prostitute which she became after you disowned her after you discovered her true colors and etc and I also know that you know that I'm the child of prophecy which you used as an excuse to justify your neglect towards me for years. I know that you and my egg donor want to gain my forgiveness but the truth of the matter is I can't forgive you neither of you, so you can come out now Kushina." Naruto calls out as Kushina comes out of hiding looking horrible.

"Naruto...Sochi...please come home I'm so sorry." She says while crying and begging but Naruto simply glares at her. "No I will never forgive you or my sperm donor you are both not my family you are not my father, you are not my mother. Family is made with love not blood and the parents I once had and love died many years ago, my father died while sailing and my mother whom even though was aggressive at times loved me and tried her hardest to make me happy make my life easy and to give me the best life she can I may not agree with some things my mother did in the past but I love her and I will always respect her." Naruto tells them smiling at the memory of his darling mother as a certain ex Solarian Warrior heard everything and starts crying.

"He does really care about his mother he even still respects her he...he...all this time I thought he didn't care about her and had become a spoiled brat whom spat on his mother's memory but now I see I was wrong...oh Queen Solaria please forgive me and my King...Naruto please forgive me too I disrespected everything...,it's all my fault everything's all my fault." Mina cries in silence as she watches Naruto try to walk away when Kushina brings out her chakra chains to catch him when Mina jumps in and takes the blow shocking everyone.

"Naruto I don't ever expect you to forgive me but...I'm sorry...I see now it was me whom dishonored your mother not you...I was too blinded by my hate to see that and for that I'm deeply sorry." She says to him making Naruto frown at her as he goes up to her and gets rid of the chains and completely heals her wounds with his magic he then hugs her while crying. "It's okay Mina, I had forgiven a long time ago and I know that you weren't in the right state of mind so please let's just move forward shall we? And please allow me to get you the help you deserve." He says to her making Mina cry tears of joy as she hugs him back.

Naruto then leaves with Mina as he walks away he could hear his ex family crying and begging for him to come back but he didn't even bat them an eye and of course what they didn't know was that Naruto had prodcast his entire memories of the abuse he endured for years from his blood family to everyone in the elemental nations.


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star vs the Forces of Evil

"Bye mom, bye dad I'm going to the academy now." Meteora says to her parents as Naruto and Globgor smiles at their daughter. "Okay sweetie have a good day, and don't forget your father and I are going out tonight so Star and Marco are gonna babysit." Naruto tells his 8 year old daughter whom pouts at the mentioned of Marco but perked up when she heard Star was coming too.

"Okay mom." Meteora says to her parents and leaves the house as she looked forward to going to the academy today since Mina has just come back from her mission meaning she was going to be teaching the kunochi class which made Meteora excited since Mina was awesome. Naruto smiles as he watched his daughter head off to the academy as he heads to his office at the kage tower. It has been eight years since he came back from Mewni and became the new Amekage it has also been eight years since Konoha's reputation went down the drain since no one wanted to do business with a village whom has a kage whom neglects their children and their siblings torment them too.

And because of that they had lost so much money too and were now in a state of poverty Minato and Kushina had tried to kidnap Naruto to get him to come back but were stopped at ever turn plus Kushina wasn't seen as an Uzumaki anymore since her family and clan had shown to actually be alive and not dead and were actually in hiding for years and had rebuilt their village in Whirlpool, but had shown themselves to Kushina and stripped her of her Uzumaki title as her hair was now grey and white showing she had aged like crap from the stress and after her Uzumaki chakra was stripped from her completely do to her breaking one of the Uzumaki clan laws about always putting their family first and to never abuse or abandoned their family.

Not only that but Minato was now rotting in prison for corruption and attempting kidnapping and along with other things and Tsunade was now the new kage and was trying very hard to fix whatever damage Minato and his wife had caused. Not only that but he heard his sister was now facing the electric chair do to her killing more people whom didn't pay her the extra fee after having sex with her not that Naruto cared since he had never seen her or any of them as his family and had actually hoped that Konoha can do better now that they had a new leader.

Things were also more peaceful in Konoha too as mermans and monsters were also living in the rain village and were now living in harmony with each other. It was the dream that Naruto wanted so badly as he smiles and enters his office and sits down at his desk he looks at the pictures on his desk of his husband and daughter and his parents and of Glossaryck and of Star and Marco. Naruto smiles to himself feeling happy with the life he now has and wouldn't ask for nothing else.

The End


End file.
